Dreams
by theaterdreamer15
Summary: Takes place right after the season finale, "and I see her…Marilyn Monroe" Karen thinks her minds playing tricks when she sees the ghost of Marilyn while thinking over those 4 words that left her hanging. Little does she know the advice the ghost gives her leads to some feelings she never felt about someone before and something she never expected. Karen's POV Karen & Derek
1. Chapter 1

Dreams

Summary: Takes place right after the season finale, "and I see her…Marilyn Monroe" Karen thinks her minds playing tricks when she sees the ghost of Marilyn while thinking over those 4 words that left her hanging. Little does she know the advice the ghost gives her leads to some feelings she never felt about someone before and something she never expected. Karen's POV Karen & Derek

Chapter 1:

I'm relieved everything went well tonight. The show went off without a hitch and the audience seemed to love it by giving a standing ovation at the end. However those words still ring in my head "I do understand love" and the voice of Derek's thick accent they were spoken in. What did he mean what he said that about love. Then I hear something from behind me, a voice of a young woman I recognize. She laughs and says "Well done tonight" and I look behind me and I see her…Marilyn Monroe.

"Am I dreaming?" I end up spitting out still in complete shock. "Not sure that's up to you to believe" she says in her usual sultry voice. "So…I see that director of yours has his eye on someone." "Really and how do you know that?" I question her. "Darling, I can see into anyone." What is it with her calling me "darling?" Only Derek calls me that. "Now the thing is that person is someone he can connect with share feelings with and can help them in times of turmoil."

Then I realize Derek did all those things with not Ivy (that was probably just fooling around), Eileen (although they have been friends for a while but I think she's seeing someone), Rebecca (who am I kidding that was a one night stand), Julia (nope nothing there) but…me. I point to myself and mouth "me" to her in confusion. She just stares at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of hers and begins to laugh. "Now go get that answer" she says then fades away as if she were a ghost. Was she?

I look at myself in the mirror still in costume from "Don't Forget Me" and start to think. Ok I have to admit Derek is pretty cute and he was the only person today who believed I was Marilyn today and went through all the trouble to find me after Dev admitted to sleeping with Ivy. Oh god Dev what am I going to do since I never want anything to do with him again as long as I live. Second Derek had the guts to apologize for almost sleeping with me which isn't very easy for men like him…a complete womanizer, he gives me an excellent opportunity that was a great experience and oh gosh Derek Wills the great director may want to be with me. You know what all in all he is not a bad guy I think even though he can be scary he is a good person.

Suddenly there is a knock at my door having a feeling its Derek so I primp up my Marilyn costume and take a few deep breaths and say "come in."

"Heyyyy Karen!" says Jessica followed by Bobby, Dennis and Sue. "That was freaking amazing Iowa." Shouts Bobby "Thanks" I reply "Just think Bombshell staring Karen Cartwright aka-Iowa "Dennis quotes. "Ok guys you won't believe me but I swear I saw-"my speech is interrupted by Linda's scream. We all run to find her in my old dressing room and someone on the ground…Ivy. "Somebody call 911" Sue shouts "There on their way" says Linda "What happened?" Julia cries.

Tom completely heartbroken with the trauma of his friend kneels down to her and finds an orange cylinder completely empty. She tried suicide that poor girl even though she did try to sabotage my role tonight and slept with Dev she just wanted to be a star like many girls. I can't contain the sight so I leave and give everyone some space.

An hour later the ambulance came but no word on Ivy and everyone left except me but in all the commotion I haven't seen Derek. I finish taking off my makeup and look at my old pictures. Jessica found one of my ending pose as Marilyn and put it up there. I see 2 of me and Dev and instantly rip them up and throw them in the trash. I grab my bag and head out but instead of heading down the stairs I head left to the stage. The curtains are open and I head to center stage and look out at the empty seats that were once full. I look around and see no Marilyn in sight and no Derek. Maybe I can get the chance to talk to Derek about tonight and thank him. I notice something at my feet…a dozen roses. I pick them up and read the card:

_The art isn't therapy but you performed as if it were. You were breathtaking, a star. Keep it up, D._

Knowing of the therapy quote I know it's not Dev and I am relieved. I can't believe he would do this for me. Maybe the Grinch's heart grew today and the dark lord had seen some light. As I turn around the single light spot and shines my back and as I turn to the back I see him inches from my face and I take a quick gasp.

"Glad to see you received my little present." He says and smiles. I hold no restraint and extend my arms and he gladly accepts me embrace. "Thank you for everything." I say as he begins to hold me tighter. "Last time I checked you were the one on stage." "But if it weren't for you I wouldn't have experienced tonight the way I did." I say as we pull back. "Have you heard from Ivy?" I ask. He shakes his head clearly not wanting not wanting to talk about it. The light is still shining and we stare at each other in silence which is quite comfortable silence before I pluck up the courage with the facts of Marilyn and ask him. "Derek, what did you mean when you said-"I didn't get to finish because the light burnt out and we were left alone in the dark. "Oh for Christ's sake! Oh well come on lets go." He announces as he grabs my hand and leads me off the stage and out the door and being a huge klutz I almost trip on his drape he calls a coat.

A.N. Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction for Smash and I hope you like it! This story already is pre-written so there are more chapters ready. I want reviews good,bad,advice so please rate and review.

Also question: What do you guys think of Ivy? Please review answer


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews and all the good responses from the story. I asked about Ivy because I was thinking if I should have more of her here but I made the decision to keep her out of majority since she is in the "hospital" and the story will be primarily Karen and Derek. As for Dennis, I know he was not in her immediate group like the other 3 but ever since "Understudy" he is now in Karen's group! Chapter 2 here we go!**

* * *

Chapter 2

We walk back to the hotel in the dark with the lights of buildings guiding us. We are in a comfortable silence for most of the way but he is the first to speak.

"So tomorrow will be a day off and will continue the process on Sunday and have the preview same time same place for another few weeks."

I nod and we reach the hotel and he holds the door open for me (such a gentleman this is odd) and we head to the elevator and are the only 2 inside.

"I saw Marilyn…she came into my dressing room." I tell him and he looks at me as if I'm not crazy. "And what did she say?" he asks as if he kind of knows the answer. I sigh and continue "She said that I did well tonight and… never mind it's not important." I spit out since he shouldn't know the rest. Why would he care?

As I go to exit the elevator the doors close on my face and I turn to look at Derek who is smiling and pressing the key to the 14th floor one above mine. "The night is still young darling; I want to hear more of the ghostly Marilyn encounter you had." He says as the door opens again. He shows me down the hallway and into his room. I'm getting the same jitters I did when I had the "Casting couch" session with him a few months ago. Has it actually been a few months? Yesterday it felt like a week ago? His room is just like mine and the rest of the ensemble no fancy bed spreads, flat screens or imperial suite which his money can buy. I see that both beds are made and he is a complete neat freak not having even un-packing his suitcase. I sit on the bed across from his bed and he talks before I open my mouth.

"Ok what else did she say? I'm oddly curious about this" and he smiles a genuine smile at me. Here come the nerves keep it settled. "I never knew you were interested in freaks that may have seen a ghost." I reply "You darling are not a freak and don't look like you lied about this. I also don't want to have to send you to a mental institution." "Thanks" and I blush and a smile creeps on my face. "Anyway she said that I did great tonight-" "She's not lying." He interrupts but I don't mind. Not going to fall for that. "Then she was talking about how you may have a crush on-" I stop before saying me because if it's true he will be the awkward one in the room "someone and called me "darling" I make out. "Then she left and I haven't seen her since the dressing room." I conclude quickly.

"Well she was described to be a very nosy woman." Derek replies I can't help but giggle. "You know you should laugh more often I hardly see you laugh and you have a nice smile." He states. I come back at him "Maybe you should smile and laugh more to. You need to." He lets out a little laugh. "I smile…whenever something is going right…which is rarely ever." We both smile that send lightness in the room. I also have a feeling Marilyn up above is watching me.  
We end up talking like regular people for over an hour about the show, New York and feeling more and more comfortable with each other. I even told him how the first theatre I seen a Broadway show was "The Gershwin Theatre" seeing "Wicked" and how when I went home I dreamed that I was Elphaba soaring above the others and their negativity about pursuing my dream of going onto Broadway. By the time its midnight I decided I should start to head out

"Why don't I walk you back to your room?" he asks and I stop myself and take a quick gasp. Did he just say that?  
No doubt there will be a little party in a room and I'll have to put up with being asked if I had a quickie with the director and seeing them act like wasted college kids.  
"No its ok I'm a big girl." I reply and open the door. "Karen don't be so scared! If you thought I was the man who called you over to his apartment I would have you under me in the bed right now." He says as he gets up off the bed and walks over to me sending shivers up my spine. "You're right I'm sorry I would "love" for you to." I emphasize on love in an effort to set him off which does not work and we head off.

It also makes me feel more comfortable with him by my side because I'm worried Dev may be there and try to win me back or god knows what else. However no party (That's down the hall), no Dev and we reach my room and we say goodnight. Just then as I begin to turn and open the door Derek spins me around and kisses me on top of my forehead.  
"Sleep tight darling." He says and walks away with hands in his pockets like the kiss never happened at all leaving my face as red as it ever been.

I enter my room and plop down on my bed. So many things happened tonight I see Marilyn Monroe, Ivy overdosed, Derek and I were normal people together and he kissed me. Strangely I didn't mind the kiss. Oh gosh Karen you have a crush on your director I think to myself. I even didn't get to ask him what he meant about love oh well I'll try tomorrow if I see him. He'll probably be working anyway. Maybe maybe not. I grab my phone and see "5 new messages from Dev." I decide to listen to them all and they repeat "Please call me back and let me explain."

"Yeah Dev explain why you made out with your co-worker in our apartment, proposed to me after like it never happened then slept with Ivy and left her to tell me instead of growing a pair and telling me on your own!" I shout into the phone and hope no one heard that while furiously pressing the delete button on every message, picture and memory of Dev. With everything going on from Dev to Marilyn to Derek to the rest of the shows my mind is too overwhelmed so I slip on some Pj's and cry myself to sleep about Dev but can't help but wonder...did the ghost of aka Marilyn Monroe tell me to get back out there and try to kindle something with Derek? I was truly tired.

* * *

**A.N. Ooh ghostly Marilyn is driving her crazy! Hope you liked this chapter a little different but ok. Some serious kindling will happen in 2 more chapters beginning the fall for Derek in Karen's eyes. Hopefully everyone liked it Rate & Review good, bad, advice and if you want to check out the fanfiction I wrote based on the movie Peter Pan it's called "Never Lost."**


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Here is Chapter 3!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

I wake up surprisingly feeling better than I did last night about Dev but still confused about Marilyn and of course Derek and his shining light. I see Sue isn't back yet probably sleeping and very hung over from the little party down the hall which the music from there besides the crying kept me up most of the night. I look at my phone and see its 8:30 and a text from Bobby:

**_ Hey Marilyn, U missed a gr8t party last night im very hung over:(. Jessie puked 5 times and Dennis is the only somewhat sober one NOT lol. Heard u spent some time with the dark lord and liked it. Don't think we didn't see u. LOL have a good day off and do not disturb room 1345._**

I can't help but laugh and reply:

**_Heey Party Boy, Derek well just walked me home nothing else. Glad u had fun and tell everyone to get well soon and I will not dare disturb room 1345 while recovery mode is in session. Cu around :)_**

I send it and probably won't get a response until later on. I take a shower, get dressed and decide to head out on a coffee run for breakfast. I figure I'll get some coffee for the crew since they have done so much and it's the least I can do. I debate on going to the hospital and decide not to until I hear further more about Ivy and I am probably the last person on the planet she wants to see her strapped in a bed depressed about how she lost the role to some newcomer.

Before I head out the door I notice a little card on the table that reads: **_Hopefully today the answer will appear clearer than yesterday. Maybe I'll see you soon. Marilyn._**

Feeling very spooked I drop the card onto the table and realize a ghost is stalking me and let out a tiny scream. I take the elevator down to the lobby and head out. I make my way to the nearest Starbucks and get 5 coffees and head out. Ironically I see Ellis and he does not dare look at me. Ever since he began he always rooted for Ivy and plotted to steal my song when Rebecca was here and put peanuts in her smoothie hoping for Ivy to get the part. I heard Eileen fired him and he does not look like he is taking it so well. I head back to the hotel and ask the man at the front desk to deliver the coffee to Julia, Tom and Eileen's rooms and decide to hand deliver Derek's since I know where his room is. I step into the elevator and head up with my palms starting to get clammy. When the doors open I head down the hall and make it to his room. I take a deep breath and just as I'm about to knock I hear:

"Oh bloody hell Derek!"  
I step back and feel shocked and can't help but wonder if this was about last night? I stay for a little too long because he later opens the door and we just stare at each other.  
"Coffee?" I ask holding up the tray hoping he will take one. He takes the cup "Thank you. Sorry you had to hear that." "It's ok I shouldn't be judging when it comes to sudden outbursts." I am remembering about last night and hopefully he won't say he heard "You don't seem like the type." Phew didn't hear me. "There's a lot you may not know about me." We just stand there and laugh for a minute. He clears his throat and asks

"What are your plans for tonight?" Oh god is he asking me out? _Geez Karen just answer the question._ "Uh nothing why squeezing in a late night rehearsal?" He laughs and says "No I was wondering if you wanted to go for dinner and look at the sights of Boston." Oh god it sounds like he is! Ok Karen it's just dinner you're not jumping into bed with him and you guys get along well outside of work. "Uh sure that'd be great." I hesitate "Great see you at 7 in the lobby." He explains as he heads back into his room with a smile on his face._ Why is he smiling? He knows I'm not that stupid to jump into bed with him of all people!_

_Did Derek Wills just ask me out and did I just say yes? You know what Dev is gone and you are single. Maybe I should do this yeah I should. Just don't jump into bed with him that's what I have to do. If he pulls any sexual move tonight I'm leaving._ I head back to my room and start to get ready. Even though it's a long ways away last time I had time with Derek I wore sweats I found in the laundry. Tonight I'm going to ask him what he meant with what he said yesterday about understanding love. By 5 I get a text from Jessica

**_Heey Karen! Still sick how ru? _**

**_Hey Jessie Fine going out for a little bit tonight _**

**_Whoa Ms. Single getting back out there is it…..oh god it's the dark lord isn't it? _**

**_:)_**

**_YESS NOW BOBBY OWES ME $20 GO WOW HIM WITH YOUR MARILYN CHARM IOWA!_**

Now that everyone is happy I can continue getting ready. I put on the purple dress I wore to the bar mitzvah, some shoes, my coat and head to the elevator. I begin to get nervous and I don't know why it's just dinner I tell myself and step out into the lobby. I wait by the front desk and look around I don't see him…did I get stood up? He probably got caught up with some blonde.

"Oh darling you never cease to amaze me when you look like a deer in headlights." "Thanks." I ponder at that thought "Shall we go?" and he extends his arm. I extend my arm and link it in between his after a light hesitation. "Lets" and we head out into the busy Boston streets with the shouts of Bobby, Jessica, Sue and Dennis cheering us on in an earshot.

* * *

**A.N. Alright off they go to their date! Hope you like this chapter Rate&Review good,bad,advice!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. Here is Chapter 4!**

* * *

Chapter 4:

We reach a tiny little restaurant halfway from the hotel to the theatre. We walk in and this one waitress just gives us the stink eye and walks up to us.

"Hey call me before you decide to show your face with another woman you jerk!" and she splashes water in his face. "By the way I am now in the ensemble in "Evita" which is way better than showgirl number 5 in "Chicago!" and she walks more like struts away "Oh my god are you ok?" as I wipe some water off his face with a napkin just to be friendly. "Yeah I probably deserved that. She was pretty good…but not ready for Roxie Hart." "Still she had no right. You could file a complaint with a worker." "Don't let that ruin our night ok?"

_ Our night is that what he said? Well you did watch him get splashed in the face by an old one of his promising stars he wooed which was pretty hilarious but yet nerve wracking on my part since that may be me one day if something happens tonight. Oh god my stomach._

We get seated at a booth and he orders a bottle of red which is very tasty but I promised myself I wouldn't drink too much and when our dinner comes we in a comfortable silence and I can feel some tension mostly from me break as he looks up on occasion with a smile making my cheeks red. By the time we are done a waitress with a very low cut shirt, push up bra galore and long blonde hair which is a striking resemblance to Ivy brings the bill and begins to flirt with Derek while he just sits there keeping his composure and giving a wink which sends her head over heels and her top almost exploding. I realize I feel kind of jealous…no annoyed W_hy would I be jealous? Probably because it is "our" night_ so while she's talking to him I clear out my throat and they both look at me. Derek seems rather shocked but happy at the same time while she gives me a not so happy look. She leaves (thank god) and I reach the bill just as Derek reaches for it and his hand is on top of mine sending shivers up my spine.

"Ms. Cartwright don't you know that the man pays for the first dinner?" "Why is there more to come?" I say with a smirk _Oh god am I actually flirting with him? Stop it Karen! Think of the waitress from earlier! Broken heart!_ "That's up to you to decide." he says with a sweet smile making me hold no restraint and smiling back.

With a flick of his wrist the bill is paid and we head out into the Boston night life. Instead of heading back to the hotel, we head to the theatre. I'm a little curious and my head says turn around and leave the date and resume the relationship like dinner never happened but my heart says to go since he is treating you not like a regular actress and intentionally I decide to follow my heart. We head into the theatre where the show is currently playing and I will be Marilyn again tomorrow and for another few weeks or so before heading home and facing what is to come there all the way from Dev and my future with "Bombshell".  
"Why are we here?" I ask "Just to bask in the glow of theatre and I'd figure you'd want to come back here before tomorrow." He says ironically he is not wrong I did want to come back. Dang he read my mind again.  
Suddenly he pulls me in so I go slamming into his hard chest. We begin to move to no music him leading and I'm following. Just like that time Ivy walked in on us in rehearsal dancing.  
"You're not as bloody tense as last time." He states "No I learned to relax." I reply as he turns me around I think just maybe I'm relaxed because for the past day when he looks at me I don't feel like he is undressing me with his eyes.  
We hear music and I remember the song and when Derek was humming it one time "Our Day Will Come". We dance (very slowly) for as long as the music goes in utter silence and I am getting a feeling I had when I was with Dev_…an attraction? No but he could be… did he have this planned geez Karen ask him now!_

"Derek, what did you mean when you said you understood love?" a puzzled look is shown in his mysterious eyes, _there you said it oh gosh I think I broke him oh no I feel so bad._ However he doesn't stop dancing but just looks at me.  
Just as the last "our day will come" plays he dips me down and pulls me back and whispers in my ear. "Christ I have many reasons."_ Is one of those reasons me? I really want to ask._ Another "our day will come" begins to play and he spins me around and I stop myself and just stare at him and say:

"The day has come." as the song fades._ I realize in someways I care about this man as a friend and he cares about me in more ways than one. Screw Dev! Screw Ivy! Screw that waitress in "Evita!" I am going to do what I think is good for me! But I don't know if I'm ready._ The spotlight shines on us and only us as it did last time he leans into me and I close my eyes as his lips softly touch mine.

The kiss is long and tender and I never think about breaking it and running away screaming I don't want this you sick womanizer I'm not your little puppet like Ivy was because I do. Not in revenge with what happened against Dev but for me. _Am I seriously falling for Derek right now right after a breakup?_ After we break free I look into his eyes and see a somewhat vulnerable look which makes me realize he doesn't want some meaning less fling for sex like his other victims and he smiles at me and I smile back._ I guess I am falling for him a little bit he is a good kisser!_ I hang onto his hands and he kisses me again.

We begin to walk backwards still locked in a kiss (more like a make out and an intense one) to where I came from the night before and head inside. He pins me up against the door and leads a trail of kisses down my neck. I end up moaning when his beard scratches me and I wrap my legs around his waist he carries me to the sofa and lies me down on it and says:

"The real reason is you love. Your eyes, your personality, your talent, your beauty, how you gave me so many dreams at night and how you are not like the others: stronger which showed when you didn't fall for my charm." "Give it time and I will ever more." And we both smile and out of the corner of my eye I see Marilyn Monroe's ghostly figure winking and giving me the thumbs up as we resume kissing. I will not be running away like a frightened deer tonight.

Let's just say the kiss after that with Derek Wills in my dressing room is a kiss I won't forget.

* * *

**A.N. Alright what do you guys think? Karen may have been OOC but she feels like this because of the way he treats her. And he understands love because of Karen! Again rate & review good, bad, advice, please more reviews! I need to know what you guys think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. Here is Chapter 5! Right after there whirlwind date, what Karen thinks and some bits of rehearsal the next day. Remember to rate & review good,bad,advice. Hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 5:

I wake up and see Derek's hand is reaching across my body as we lay on the floor no pillows, blankets or anything our bodies still dressed from last night. I look at his face (He is really dreamy when he sleeps) and can't help but smile. I later remember after that kiss and confession of his we fell asleep as soon as we hit the floor and didn't go as far as that as far as intimacy. Yes I realize I'm one of many girls who fooled around with Derek and in my dressing room but I'm probably the only one who meant for this to evolve into a serious relationship. That is why he said that too me he did care for me all this time even if it meant sleeping with someone else and giving them some glory. Or was it just him and he totally forgot about me? I guess it doesn't really matter what happened before Boston. I look around and check the time on a clock on the wall only 7:45 thank god no worry of anyone walking in on us since rehearsal starts at 9. I try my best not to wake the sleeping Derek and reach for my phone, 1 text from Jessica

**_ Heey U! How was ur date with the dark lord? Didn't see you come back even though we all fell asleep after rooting you on and everyone is wondering…did Marilyn do the dark lord and did she like it? LOL_ **

I can't help but give a quiet giggle in efforts not waking up Derek and reply:

**_No I didn't I'll talk to you later. Go back to sleep!_**

I send it and resume my position against Derek and feel a warm kiss on my cheek. I turn so I can face him and he begins.

"Good morning." I hear from him as he slowly opens his eyes "Good morning." I reply in a Marilyn like voice which makes his grin turn into a smile. "How are you?" "Great and how are you darling?" "Wonderful couldn't have had a better sleep." I reply "Are you ready for the day? Another show, another audience, more critics and having too hold back not running out on stage to move me onto this spot?" I tease him. "I'll just have to learn to hold back since you're a star now. My star" He says very fierce

I laugh at his remark now that I'm "his star" and we kiss. It goes longer and then Derek rolls me onto my back so he's on top. We stay like that for a while as it gets more intense and the strangest thing happened…he didn't undress me or anything or pursue the option of sex right there and now. I think and hope he wants to wait for "that" step since I just got over a relationship or does not want to scare me off even more because let's be honest if he did almost get me to sleep with him I would be running the other direction. But the romantic side he shared with me last night made me stay and surprisingly I am glad I did. Then we stop and just lie there in silence and I fall asleep in his arms once again.

I wake up and so did Derek and find the clock that reads 8:30! Oh god now there's a better chance of someone walking in on Derek and me we both get up and fret a little because we have no idea what is going to happen and who may walk in that door. I toss on my first costume for "Let Me Be Your Star" and he fixes up his clothes and open the door while he fixes his shirt. He tells me the coast is clear and we head to the theatre like high school kids trying not to get caught after sneaking out to a party. He goes out onto the stage and I wait in my spot behind the curtain so people will think I got here early.

I wonder if Ivy's back. Again that queasy feeling comes because of what happened with Derek and if she finds out she will probably harass me about it. Say bad things, worn me off and when he tells me he will break my heart she will wish for it to happen and pull another stunt like with what happened with Dev.

"Morning." He yells which booms around the theatre spooking me out of my Ivy thoughts. "Morning you seem chipper. What happened got too caught up with your day off?" asks Tom which makes me laugh a bit. "Actually Tom it was the best day off I ever had." He states as he knows I'm within an ear shot and wanted me to hear that and see the smile it put on my face. "Hey guys! Did you get Karen's coffee? It was so nice of-of excuse me." And Julia runs off an I hear her throw up poor thing I hope she's ok. "I did and it was just what I needed after last night I was exhausted." Says Eileen "I agree." Says Derek

After a while I hear Jessica and the other shadow shelves come and see no Ivy. She asks me about last night and I tell her about the dinner, the waitresses but instead of ending with making out in my dressing room and crashing there overnight I end it with him walking me back and saying goodnight in which no sparks ignited and surprisingly she believes me. However I don't think the others do and are already making bets if we will kiss in public.

"Aright everyone ready? Karen?" "Yep!" I reply as Jessica begins her line followed by another, then another then I feel the warmth of the light get stronger on me and begin the song.  
As the show begins I have an extra spring in everything I do knowing the one person I never thought would care for me is and watching me and can understand love because of me and the way we are together at work and play.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**  
**A.N. Quick announcement if anyone is interested in participating in a Smash RPG please PM me and PM the founder CoccinelleMenthol as well and we will work from there. Also vote for Katharine McPhee for Breakout star female and Smash for Breakout show at .com**

* * *

When rehearsal ended we had 2 hours before the show and I would finally get a chance to talk with Derek besides him yelling. I look all around backstage and no sight of Derek although a few cheers from the ensemble and Bobby being as nosy as ever asking me about my date. I give up on my search and head to my dressing room to kill some time before the show. As I walk in the room and go to sit in my chair I'm stopped by 2 arms encircling my waist and a sweet kiss on my neck. I smile and look up and see its Derek smiling and holding me close.

"I haven't seen you since the last song which was beautiful." He smirks. I circle around so were facing each other and can't help but smile at him. "What made you fall for me? I mean I'm just some small town girl with a heart full of dreams of being on Broadway?" "Darling you don't wine, you can get me to be myself and well you're so god damn beautiful." I smile at him and he pulls me in for a kiss. Even though this of me and Derek have only been in some kind of a relationship for the past 24 hours I think it can last for a while. I somewhat hope it does to.

"Hey Karen I have some-OH MY GOD!"

Derek and I pull apart instantly apart but his hands are still on my wiast and mine are still around his neck and he seems to get wider eyes than I have locked on Jessica whose jaw is very close to the floor. "Hi Jessica." Is all I can make out? "I was just going to say Ivy's alive but not doing so great and Tom's going there right after the show." "Alright we will join you and the others if they come." Says Derek so calmly like Jessica didn't walk on her friend and director making out. "Ok see you in a few. Break a leg!" she says probably not wanting to walk in on that again. "I'm so sorry." Is all I can say and pull away. "It's not your fault you just have very nosy friends." I laugh and he pulls out his phone. "Got to go Eileen needs me." He plants a kiss on my forehead, "Break a leg darling." Then he heads out as my phone rings.

"Hello!" "Broadway Baby! Don't care to tell us you are Marilyn Monroe!" shouts Marlena over the phone with my Lisa and Amy in the background screaming. "Sorry it just happened all so quickly. Wait who told you?" "Lover boy obviously were all on speaker." I wince a little and she hears me "You ok?" "He cheated on me with 2 women in the same week so I broke up with him." "What a douche." Says Amy "Yeah honey do you need us to come up there and cheer you up?" Lisa asks "No I'm pretty busy with Marilyn (and secretly Derek). How's little Jacob? I've only seen him through pictures." "He's amazing wait here…" and Marlena leaves the phone "Jacob do you want to say hi to Auntie Karen?" I hear a little baby laugh and can't help but smile. "Hi Jacob is your mommy going crazy?" "Now that he is 3 months YES!" and we all laugh. Then there is a knock at my door giving me 15 minutes before the show. "Alright I have to go it was great talking to you guys." "Love you Broadway baby!" they all shout "See you soon." Shouts Lisa as the phone cuts off and I hang up.  
Despite everything that happened in the last 24 hours it's time to start to think things over, Derek and I kissed more like made out and fell asleep together, treated me normal in front of the others and can't keep his hands off me and ironically I somewhat feel the same about him. I thought that would never happen in my wildest dreams but it all happened in one day and I surprisingly feel like the pace was just right. Its official I have been brain washed more like Derek washed.

"Well, well, well looks like you found that someone that I said." I turn around and see Marilyn again. "You will do great." "Thanks if you hadn't come I wouldn't have felt like this in general you're making me confused and happy at the same time." "Glad to help see you soon." As she blows me a kiss and leaves as she did the night before.  
I touch up my makeup and just as I head out my phone beeps and I hear my dad's voice plays:** Hi Karen its dad here. Your mother and I just got in and are heading to the show tonight. Can't wait to see you and Dev. Love you!**

Oh no! This can't happen I've been so busy with things mostly Derek that I forgot to tell my parents about Dev and I and I bet they won't be thrilled when they found out Derek and I have a thing for each other._ Ok Karen relax don't worry just pretend it's a regular show and just tell them you broke up with him and why and try not to bring up Derek. But what if he shows up with some public displays of affection? You know what just take it. _

I get up and head to the stage take a few deep breaths, apologize to Jessica but turns out she's happy for me and how Bobby and Dennis combined owe her $40 about Derek and mine's little relationship. Then the familiar warmth of the spotlight shines on my face and I say bye to Karen…and hello to Marilyn.

* * *

**A.N. Alright that was chapter 6 and I hope you guys liked it! Remember rate & review good,bad,advice and thanks to that one chapter in the story "Unconventional Love Story" which gave me the names of her friends because I totally forgot. Jacob is the baby her friend was pregnant with and when I was originally writing the chapter it wasn't as long so I had the idea and just put it in and it fit rather well. Please continue to read because next chapter something (or someone) strangely unexpected will appear and test the dynamics of their relationship.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:  
**A.N. Alright before you continue on I would just like to wish starfish7111984 a big happy birthday. And I was told for a present she wants lots of updates. So I did but you guys are going to get 2 chapters up today because I'm so happy of the positive turn out the story has gotten!**

* * *

The show becomes second nature to me and I totally put off the fact my parents are there watching my every move. As we do our bows I quickly glance to one of the wings and see Derek wink at me which gets my face a little red. After I head into my dressing room and begin to remove my makeup and hear a knock at my door and have a feeling its Derek.

"Come in." I say and surprised its Eileen who walks through the door. "Hi dear excellent once again. You truly are a shining star on that stage." and a smile goes up on her face. "Thank you." "I just wanted to apologize if what happened during the last rehearsal made you upset." I know she's referring when I overheard her talking to Derek saying I can't do the role. "It's ok it was a very stressful day. Even I didn't think I could have done it in only a few hours" she smiles "And there will be more to come since Broadway is mere months away. I'll see you out in the lobby your fans are waiting." And she heads out

Knowing my parents are waiting and wondering why Dev isn't there I hurry up and head out and see them there. But I am stopped by some pictures, autographs and a little girl named Rosie about 7 years old giving me a flower which I gladly accept and give her a big kiss on the cheek and write her an autograph. Looks like my dreams are coming true.

"Karen that was amazing! You're mother and I take back every single doubtful word we said to you about you wanting to do this. Where's Dev?" as I see my mother look up from wiping her eyes with tissue. Ok here it goes "Dev and I broke up and no we didn't grow apart he cheated on me twice within a week!" I end up saying louder than I expected. "Oh sweetie I'm so sorry." my mother says as she gives me a hug. "What's going on when you are back in New York?" "I'm moving out and…" oh crap I have no idea what's going to happen and just as I open my mouth I hear 2 voices that don't go well together the two of the D's (besides dad) of my life Dev and Derek.

"Don't do this too yourself publicly Dev or Karen." "I don't care. But I still do about Karen! But I know you slept with her as soon as she leapt off the stage you sick wanker! You turned her into a sick workaholic which killed our relationship and a soon to be a slut which she isn't who sleeps her way through people much like yourself!" Pointing at me and I take action and run in between them before Derek is about to throw a punch. "Boys stop it! Dev don't do this now please and Derek don't worry." I reassure him. "So you did..." Dev says with no emotion being shown in his eyes. I reply with anger "No and why do you-"

WHACK I feel a big impact on my face and I lean over and hold my cheek coming to the realization…Dev hit me in front of my parents, Derek, the cast, crew, little Rosie, critics and random strangers. I instantly am overcome with emotion and burst into tears and run the other way followed by my mother. I see out of the corner of my eye my father overcome with shock and Derek grabbing Dev's arm as tears swell up in his eyes realizing what he has done.

"If you lay one finger or gaze on that woman again I swear to god it will be the last thing you do. She deserved better than you selfless prick! I thought you couldn't sink any lower. " "Are you saying you deserve her? Ha! She deserves someone who cares for her and not what she can do in bed!" I look over and see Derek let go and show a look as if he just got hit by a car. "I never said I did not someone who shows up drunk to a big night of hers and hits her across the face as if she were a punching bag!" "Alcohol is in my system." "That is an excuse but it won't get by me. Now get the hell out before you do something else you will regret!"

Just then my father approaches Derek and asks: "Excuse me sir I don't know you and your acting as if you really care about my daughter." "I'm sorry Derek Wills, Karen's Director." "Roger Cartwright, Karen's father." I hear as they engage in conversation. "So who is that handsome man your father is talking to?" my mom asks "Derek the director he is a great guy" "Are you seeing him?" oh god what should I say? "Uh any-" "Sorry darling you had to see that. Are you alright?" Derek asks very concerned as he approaches and moves some hair out of my face. "Fine but I don't think I'll be up for Ivy's visit tonight." "Alright it was lovely meeting you two and I'll escort your traumatized daughter back to the hotel if I may." With a nod of their heads Derek begins to escort me out. But not before I feel a tug on my leg I look down and see Rosie:

"Are you ok Karen?" she asks and I can't help but grin and kneel down so I'm eye level with her. "I will be ok thanks cutie pie." I give her a hug and she looks up at Derek who is looking down on us. "Where are your parents?" I ask "They are talking to Mrs. Rand and they said I could go see you." I know Mrs. Rand is Eileen and can't help but smile at the genuine little girl with a striking resemblance to me. Short brown hair, big brown eyes and from what I have heard a nice smile. "Alright just making sure we don't want a future Broadway star getting lost." I smile at her as she pulls me in for another hug. "I have to go now bye Marilyn and…sir." She says as she waves at Derek who nods his head and we watch her skip off singing the beginning of "Let Me Be Your Star" very well for a 7 year old. "You are one with children Karen." Is all Derek says. "I know I figure I want my own one day so I might as well bask in their glow because they are only little for a while." I reply as we watch Rosie get picked up by a lady talking to Eileen and giving each other Eskimo kisses. "You will be a good mother when the time comes but right now let's get you back to the hotel before Dev does worse." And we left as quickly as ever. When we got back to the hotel the elevator opened for us in time and I had to tell him.

"My mom asked if I was seeing you and I couldn't answer because you came." "Funny your father asked the same thing." "What did you say?" "You were an amazing woman and any man would be lucky too share time with you." Smirking because he is the man "Funny I-I would have said the same-same." Trying to hold back tears and I bury my head into his chest and cry as he strokes my back. "Sh it's ok." He reassures me and guides me to his room. "I'm so sorry you had to see that." I blurt out. "Karen for Christ's sake it's not your fault. He hit you and he should be saying sorry but ran off like a wimp instead." Still crying I feel my legs give up on me and realize that my whole body is off the ground and see Derek carrying me bridal style into his room and I see my eyelashes touch together as I place my head against his chest and hear the door shut behind us.

* * *

**A.N. Aw Derek. I know he is going to be a bit more romantic than he is portrayed as on the show. By the way Rosie came to me when I was watching "Grown Ups" and Becky came on while I was writing this chapter so I just added her in and I pictured her as Rosie which made it cute. Chapter 8 is up and the two take a big step in their relationship! OOOh**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:  
**A.N. Here's you second offering especially for starfish7111984 who I hope has a great birthday today :)**

* * *

I wake up emotionally exhausted about what happened last night and I feel a bruise on the cheek where Dev hit me. I look down and see Derek slowly waking up and the sun shining on his face.

"Are you alright love?" "I'd be lying if I said no. I just can't believe he would do something like that." "Me either and I promise I will never let that happen to you ever again. Now can I at least know what happened between you 2?" "Dev cheated on me with his co-worker then came to Boston and slept with Ivy after I rejected his marriage proposal." "I'm sorry." "It's ok it was bound to happen." I lie down beside him and feel like were the only two people in the world. "You know we should try this." "This?" he wonders "You know between us. I know it's only been 3 days but I can see it in your eyes that you don't want this as a phase of "show business"…and neither do I." "You read my mind darling, and I hope this doesn't turn down spiraled either."_ Looks like I learned Derek's mind reading skills muwa ha ha_ .We both smile at each other and realize this odd Broadway story can have a happy ending. "Hey I was thinking we could go out to dinner again tonight...my treat since you have been so good to me." I say as my fingers stroke his bare arm. "Can you afford it?" I'm completely shocked at his response and give a little scoff. Then he pulls out his famous womanizing smile that made me sick from the start and laughs "I'm joking darling I would love to." And he gives me a soft kiss.

We both agree to this as our little secret and it goes off without a hitch. When were at work we are just an actor and director. Some days we go out for dinner and either split up at night with a kiss or I end up falling asleep in his room (we haven't had sex yet) which doesn't bother Sue at all and pleases Derek the most. The whole cast and crew (Including Derek after hours of convincing on my part.) visit an ill Ivy in the hospital and is said she will make a full recovery. We spend a few minutes alone at her request and she tells me how sorry she is I'm not sure if she's acting but I say it's ok and she tells me she's going to take a Broadway break and try to kick her habit. I'm always getting questions from my friends about what's going on between me and Derek and being honest I say "Yes we have a personal level but we try not to let it be exploited." As for ghost Marilyn I see her a few times and still have pinched myself a few times and begin to wonder is she going to follow me back or if my mind is acting up and is she even real? Turns out previews are an extra week which is exciting because I don't want to go back to New York which means more ghostly Marilyn in my dressing room. Until I get a text from Dev saying that he's moved to Washington for another press secretary job and he's moved out of the apartment and apologized for the incident. Our last night in Boston which means the last show there is a success and while the cast gets a head start for their early morning hangovers I stay with Derek and stay up cuddling with our backs against the headboard of the bed in our pajamas my head resting on his shoulder and talking into the wee hours of the night.

"What's going to happen when we head back?" I ask. "Broadway love, long rehearsals, changes, stress and a whole lot more hell coming." "I'm up for it all." "That's why I picked you." I can't help but giggle and we lean into each other for a kiss. "And with us?" I ask as I look down at him kissing my hand repeatedly. "I guess the same as it was here professional in front of others but once the day is done you're all mine." And he begins to repeatedly kiss my neck as he says. "Now that Dev is in Washington I won't have to worry about that scum laying eyes on you." "Yep you're the only one who eyes on me and only you Mr. Bodyguard." I reply and then let out a soft moan as he kisses the one sensitive spot on my neck. He just looks up at me and smiles at me and stares at the roses that are dead he got me about 6 or 7 weeks ago when our little relationship began.

"I love you darling." He says as if it were a whisper._ OMFG Derek just said he loved me. After all that happened with him and me from me singing him "Happy Birthday" all the way to dancing alone in an empty theatre to "Our day will come" we formed a special bond that was love even though we do keep this as our little secret and we had what were not the most friendliest times_. I reply with no hesitation this time "I love you…the director you, (squeeze in a kiss) the you when I'm with you, (and another) the crazy you (and again) and above all just plain Derek Wills."

He cups my cheeks and puts his head against mine and the edges of our noses touching. "Our day will come." I sing under my breath "And we'll have everything .We'll share the joy falling in love can bring. No one can tell me that I'm too young to know. I love you so and you love me. " I finish the song for him and look up to see his sweet green eyes glued to mine. I feel tears streaming down my face and his hand reaching the back of my neck and pulling me in for a kiss. The kiss itself confesses our love for each other as we lean back into the bed. I let go of the kiss for a breath and look at him smiling back at me the sweetest smile not the cat ate the canary kind he has on his face all the time.

We are ready for this step to show our love in a "different" way. My hands reach and mess his hair up even more as our kiss turns into a make out. I un button his shirt as he reaches for my back and one thing leads to another and the layers get smaller and smaller. That night was the best night I had in a long time and being intimate with Derek was ten times better than what happened with Dev and me in and out of the sheets. But the best thing about it was when I see us entwined and exposed I fall asleep cuddling to the man I love.

* * *

**A.N. And that's the end of the two for one deal today! What did you guys think rate & review good, bad and advice. I will try to make updates as soon as possible so you can keep on reading! Once again Happy Birthday Starfish7111984!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

**A.N. Just wanted to thank everyone for the positive feedback this story has gotten and the pointers I have gotten. More chapters are written and on standby for the story and we are not near an ending yet.**

* * *

I open my eyes and see I'm lying on the stage cold and all alone dressed in casual wear. I look around and see no one I call for Derek but no answer. I turn to the back of the stage and see just pitch black surround me and feel tears stream down my face. I hear footsteps come from behind me and I turn around and see Dev. He pins me on the ground and calls me the worst names in the book intended for a woman (slut etc.) and his hand grasps my throat. I try to scream but no sound is coming out and I see my vision growing fainter and fainter until I see black. I shoot up out of bed and find it's not the bed Derek and I shared but the bed I'm in for Marilyn's death all alone. The spotlight grows warmer on me and my body feels tense. The backside of a woman is facing me and she turns around and it's Marilyn.

"This won't last. The green ones never last." I realize it's not Marilyn…but Ivy. She makes her way to me and smiles like the devil "You're nothing." and she takes a pillow and puts it on my face and begins to smother me. "Derek's mine he always was and will always be when he finds his precious Karen dead on a prop." I finally give in and my vision turns black.

My scream sends rings around the room and I'm covered in sweat and tears with my body shot upright and looking to see if this was reality.  
"Karen!" I hear Derek shout and I sigh in relief to see him running to the bed and that this is not a dream. "What happened?" he puts his arm around me, strokes my arm and I rest my head on his shoulder with the bed sheets wrapping around me so my naked body isn't shown. "Oh god it was awful! First I wake up all alone on the stage floor then Dev came and choked me while calling horrible names then I woke up in the bed from the show and Ivy was saying I was nothing and said she'll get you back when he finds me dead on a prop and began to smother me with a pillow!" and I push my head full on into his shoulder. "Sh it's alright it was just a dream," he stops and shudders for a second "and a bloody terrible one." "I don't want to go back I want to stay here…with you." I say as if I'm 5 and begging my mom not to take me to school. "Me too but sadly we have to. Now get ready your train leaves in 3 hours." He kisses my head and heads into the bathroom.

2 hours later we head to the station hand and hand before he heads to the airport. We say our goodbyes and just as I turn around he spins me around like last time and he pulls me in for a kiss. "I love you." I say "Love you too." And we let go of each other's hands and I head to the gate. "Awwww. That was too cute." I hear from Bobby as I turn around and see him Jessica, Dennis and Sue still in awe about what they saw. "Really I, if your letting his light shine maybe he won't melt when you pour water on him." Sue laughs "Real funny. Come on lets go." And we climb into the train and head home after the craziest seven weeks of my life.

"What's happening with Ivy is she coming back with us?" I ask. "Tom and maybe Sam are staying behind for another week or 2 until she gets released. Apparently overdosing on painkillers keeps you in the hospital for a while? So tell me how is it being the dark lord's lady?" asks Dennis "Yeah how come you haven't ripped your hair out or screamed for help?" asks Bobby "And most importantly-" states Jessica In sync they all shout "How is he in the bedroom?" totally shocked but expecting it I reply "Ok that question is none of your business, and I haven't because-" I take a deep breath "I love him and he loves me."

"Aw your making me cry." Says Bobby "Me too but what are you going to do when Ivy, Julia, Tom, Eileen and the whole world finds out about Broadway's star-crossed lovers?" asks Sue "Oohh I like that!" shouts Jessica referring to star-crossed lovers. "We never really talk about it but if it comes up people just have to deal with it." I assume which will probably happen. "You go girl! Just tell me when it happens" says Bobby "Oh really he'll give in." reply's Jessica. "No." "I think it's time for another bet Bobby. If he kisses her in rehearsal within the week you do my laundry for a week. I've already walked in on them making out before." Jessie gives me a glare and smiles as she watches me blush. "You are so on. But if he doesn't you do my laundry." And the shake hands as they train stops at a halt. "Were home!" shouts Sue as we all skip off the train like giddy children on Christmas morning.

As we step out into "Grand Central Station" I take in the scent of New York. To be honest I have missed it even with all the baggage bad and good coming with me. I hear my phone ring and pick it up to see 1 new text and I begin to blush when I see that it's from…well you know who:

_**Welcome home Love, As soon as you get onto New York soil, my place… I'll be waiting. **_

"Hey give it back!" as I chase Jessica who just snatched my phone and reads the text out loud with the others. "Well Iowa, we can't send you to your lover/boss/director dressed like that." Says Dennis gesturing my sweats and t-shirt (sounding just like Derek during that crazy casting night)

Just then I'm pulled into the unisex restroom as they lock the door and sit me down and give me a makeover. I feel like I'm in an operating room with them assembling me in makeup, clothes and god knows what else. After 15 minutes I look at myself in the mirror and see them all giving high fives and looking at me. My lips are accented in bright red, my hair is as curly as ever, I'm in a yellow mini dress and blush accents my cheek bones.

"Go wow your DiMaggio Marilyn. He will for sure stay." Says Sue and we all get into a group hug as I thank them for their work. We head out into Times Square and my friends cheer me on as I head to my lover/boss/director's house dressed to impress and hopefully a nice quiet night ahead of us.

* * *

**A.N. I hope you guys liked the chapter :) Please rate & review**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**A.N. Double digit chapters finally :) Again hope you enjoy along with the other great fanfics on here!**

* * *

The elevator goes up to his apartment with me thinking about the last time I came here. I find a mirror and do a last minute check on myself (I look good) and wheel my suitcase to his door. Then I knock on the door and hear footsteps approaching and my palms begin to get clammy. Derek opens the door and does a full scan of my body with those piercing green eyes of his and gives a little laugh.

"What?" "Nothing you didn't have to dress up for me." "Your ensemble members read your text and put me in an operating room in the bathroom. After you scrutinized my last wardrobe what would you prefer I wear?" "Nothing" "Why am I not surprised?" "Because you are too beautiful for clothes." And he leans in for a kiss and I gladly kiss back.

He leads me into his apartment as I place my suitcase by the front door and I quickly look around and see nothing has changed. I see "the couch" and oddly don't get nervous. We walk to the kitchen and I see 2 glasses and wine bottle which we gladly drink. What I don't see is any sign of food or cooking anywhere.

"Do you ever cook?" I ask the one thing on top of my head in comfortable silence. "Oh god don't get me started when I was 14 almost burned down my home and I swore to never get near a bloody stove again." He says. I laugh at his story "Well we can start with something simple chocolate cookies are always good on a quiet night." "If you insist but I am a terrible listener."

After practically killing Derek when asking him about what he had in the kitchen we got started. I pull on a hoodie from my suitcase so I don't get my dress full of dough. He becomes my assistant chef and I get him cracking the eggs and pouring the flour. I begin to stir as his arms go over top of mine mimicking my stirring as his kisses to my neck intensify.

"Derek come on pay attention. Derek…are you seducing me while I'm teaching you to bake?" "Is it working?" It is a little and as I lean to kiss his lips I feel his hand grasp the left side of my hip that spins me around and send the wooden spoon flying. I look over to see it landed not even a meter from me and as I look up and gasp as I look at a shocked Derek with a splatter of chocolate cookie dough on his cheek. He takes his finger and licks the chocolate from off his face.

"Bloody hell it's not that bad." He says and smiles I take my finger and get some off his cheek and eat the dough. "Delicious now go wash that and I'll put these in the oven." He walks to the sink and splashes his face into some water and I put the cookies in the oven. I walk to a little table and see a picture of Derek and this woman in front of "Big Ben" that really catches my eye.

"Who is this?" "My sister Grace she's 28 and a female version of me. We shared everything together." "She still in England?" is all I can say because I immediately think of the comparisons of Derek and Mr. Darcy from my favorite book "Pride and Prejudice" and how they are very similar. Both are older, British and at the beginning rude and scary but later you fall in love with them. "Yes she is a teacher at the "London Academy of Music and Dramatic Art." Our whole family is the arts." I feel very special that he is talking about his family with me and decide to ask him something very personal. "Speaking of arts what made you want to be a director for Broadway?" "My father was very involved with the community and when he would take us to New York I would always go to rehearsals of shows and just love seeing the director tell everyone what to do. Years later I moved to New York and would see my father once in a while however it wasn't easy for either of us." "Why is that?" "Well first off your mother and sister are on another continent which is bloody scary when you don't know how to work a stove so you live off room service, restaurants, take out and microwavable meals. Then a few years ago I was working on a show with a close friend and the show did not turn out the way we expected it and rumours were spreading of my father's actions spread and the friendship didn't last because I stuck with my father." "Oh I'm sorry about that." I then realize that after we showed "Touch Me" I overheard him and Tom saying something similar to what he just said but I decide not to ask since it may be too personal. "But how come you had to sleep with thousands of hopefuls in order for success?"_ Holy crap did I just say that probably because he just looked at the couch and smiled._

"Well I knew I would get them by casting and I just wanted a great show. Until the day I met you. When you sang I was taken away by your voice and beauty of course and wanted you as Marilyn then and now. Then that's the familiar feeling of being a womanizer kicked in and I knew I had to have you in that kind of way. So that night here happened and when you left with my shirt still on I was taken back no woman ever rejected me single or not and that's what made me want you more and respect you for your commitment to that bloody jerk Dev. Then Ivy came along and I indeed screwed that up then Rebecca until I had enough and just wanted to leave and take you with me. But I always saw you with me as Marilyn singing to me and I had a feeling something was going to happen and it did that night in the theatre. Then when I saw you heartbroken and my feelings for you grew stronger and when I whispered to you those words that night I had no regret saying those words and when you stepped out there…god I just wanted to sweep you off your feet and run away into the god damn sunset." Taken back by what he said I grab his hand and lead him to a piece of floor and say "That is why you love that song so much." and ironically "Our Day Will Come" begins to play when I turn on the stereo system and we move to the music. I feel like time has frozen and we have our own little world where we could be ourselves and no one can destroy our love like Romeo and Juliet but hopefully not end up in that tragedy.

Just then I hear a ding which means the cookies are done and Derek leans down and kisses my hand as if we just ended a waltz. "I believe you better attend to those." He says. I get them out and set a little plate out on the island and see Derek pull out a bottle of scotch. "Ah ah ahh milk is the one thing we drink with these." And I find the milk and pour 2 glasses as we head to the sofa and begin to eat the cookies. "How often do you see your family?" I ask as I watch him bite the first cookie. "I try to make it down to London for Christmas every year and if I'm lucky a week or 2 in the summer but thanks to "Bombshell" Christmas will be the next reunion." "Sorry for keeping you from them." "It's alright love I won't punish you." I suddenly feel very attracted to Derek and a flirt comes out of my mouth sounding like Marilyn before thinking it over "I wouldn't mind being punished by you." Derek just looks at me in shock never as he heard those words come out of my mouth_ I didn't either I never said things like that to Dev_ and I can tell he is happy that I said that he puts the cookie back on the plate "Oh darling just say when." I laugh as he leans me into the couch and we begin to kiss. As I'm still pinned down to the sofa I begin to glance to my left and see a clock that reads midnight. I release myself as a breath and crawl out his hold on me.

"It's getting late I better head out." Even though I want to stay "Come on Cinderella your carriage didn't turn into a pumpkin yet." I make my way to the door but Derek blocks it "It's after midnight and I have to make sure my apartment is in one piece. (Lamest excuse ever geez Karen!) It was a lovely night and I hope we can have another soon." "Your apartment is probably fine your landlord would have called if something happened." He says and walks towards me making me walk backwards. "That's true but –"then I see Derek under me as my feet give out and I squeal as he hurls me over his shoulder like a sack of flour. "Der-ek!" "We both know you don't want to leave." And he begins to make his way up the stairs. "Fine you win." He carries me all the way up to his bedroom and places me gently on the bed. As we begin to kiss I get a twist in my stomach because I realize Ivy and other girls have been in this bed and I don't want to be just one of those flings that happened in here.

"Derek I don't care how many girls have been in this bed before and how many hearts were broken just promise me while were together no other woman climbs into here." He stops himself for a minute and just looks at me. Then the brightest smile goes on his face and he leans to my ear and whispers "I'll accept from the bottom of my heart. I love you" "I love you to." Then as he unzips my hoodie and I bring my hands around his neck and lean into his soft bed I realize he will be true to his promise and if this keeps up I may be the last star in bed with Derek.

* * *

**A.N. I hope you guys liked the chapter :) Please rate & review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

**A.N. Hello everybody! Just saying that there may be some OOC moments for either characters but again it is fanfiction hope you like!**

* * *

I wake up with the sun shining on my face and the first thing I see is a skyscraper block the rest of the sun. No Derek here either he must have woken up early. As I just am about to head out I realize I have nothing but underwear on and quickly find and put on one of Derek's T-shirts and bump into my suitcase. He must have brought it up when he woke up what a sweetie. I make my way quietly down the stairs and see that its 8:15 and a focused Derek on his laptop at the island. I make my way to him and I walk around so I'm behind him and I rest my head on his shoulder and I rub my cheek to his.

"Good morning." I whisper into his ear. "Morning darling sleep well?" he asks as he turns around on his stool and pulls me onto his lap from my waist and I gladly accept the gesture. "Terrific and you?" as I slide onto his lap with ease while looking into his eyes and my arm goes around his shoulders for support. "Brilliant. First day back at the studio excited?" he asks "A little bit. What are you looking at?" "Your reviews Ms. Cartwright and they are bloody good!" "Your joking let me see!" and he was not in front of me in bold text was "Bombshell Impresses," "Move over Revivals," "Marilyn is back and better than ever!" "Tony sweeper equals Bombshell" and my favourite "Understudy shines leading to ovation and impatience on when it's going to Broadway!" "They love you Karen. However no critic will love you as much as I do." We smile at each other and he pulls me in for a kiss. "Thank you for bringing my suitcase up I'll put it in the storage closet in the building then bring it home." "Alright…after dinner tonight with me at 7:30. Then I'll walk you home." "Deal now let's get ready it's going to be a busy day."

We each get ready and Derek calls a cab and we head out. The cab arrives and we head up the elevator into the studio where I spent countless hours dancing and having Derek yell at me. Being the only 2 there we smile at each other and will see how our first day of hiding our love in front of the others goes. Then we hear the elevator bell ding and we begin to talk at the piano which everyone sees since I'm always the first here. Julia holding a laptop with Tom on the screen since he is in Boston come in followed is Eileen, my gang of "doctors" and other members of the crew including Sam who says a hi and well done. Sam and I have grown as friends but over the course and I am really happy we did it since he is very kind.

"Alright guys let's get down to business." Derek's voice booms as he heads to the front and I head to my friends. "Previews were a success congrats to everyone for their hard work. Brilliant reviews came in for the show and mainly…our Marilyn." Everyone cheers as he smiles at me and I begin to blush. "Now Broadway isn't easy which means long rehearsals and more. According to Tom, Ivy is unsure of a return so for "Smash" Jessica will take Karen's part as usual and Sue will take Ivy's as we did during her absence. Alright lets go lest go! Act 1!"

"Let the moon be our only light. Cause history is made at night. Yes our history was made at night." Michael and I sing together as we hear the last bit of vocalizing from him as my DiMaggio dips me down and pulls me in for a kiss.

"Alright you two that is quite enough." Derek smirks as we shoot upright and feel a blush creep onto our cheeks. "Alright guys let's call it a day see you tomorrow via Boston!" Tom says as Julia turns around the laptop to talk to him face to face. More like face to screen

"How was that?" Dennis asks. "How was what?" I reply having no idea what he means. "Tsk-tsk-tsk Iowa he means the first day you and the dark lord weren't able to sneak around and profess your love. Keep it up for 4 days due to all my dirty clothes calling for Jessica." Bobby whispers as Jessica climbs onto his lap and gives him a playful smack and we wave goodbye to Sam, Tom and Julia who head out the door. "Hey Karen I think whatever plans you had with your secret boyfriend have just been cancelled." Sue says while not taking her eyes off Derek and Eileen. I turn over and look at them almost instantly. "Eileen I already told you I'm too busy fixing the show to be up for a meeting with boring business men." "Well these men will make the show better with their money." Derek looks over at me and gives an apologetic sigh which Eileen doesn't notice but I mouth "don't worry" to him. "Fine but only an hour tops." "Alright Mr. Director see you at 7." and Eileen waves goodbye at us as we all except Derek who is still at his laptop head out the same door. I grab my suitcase from the storage closet and wheel it into the elevator and go back into the studio room to get Derek and find him still at his laptop and I walk over to him and shut the screen on him.

"Bloody hell I wasn't finished yet." "Oh quit whining." I comeback as I put the laptop in his case "You don't need to do more work since your already _**showing up to meet boring business men**_" I mock in his British accent. "Your accent is terrible." He replies as he gets up and grasps my hip and we walk to the elevator side by side. "I hope you're not upset about dinner." He says sounding very worried "No I have to go pay my landlord the rent from the past 2 months anyway before he evicts me." "Or you could just-never mind." And a blush creeps onto his cheeks which leaves me in suspicion.

We walk back to my place in comfortable silence taking the long root through "Times Square" and passing by the many billboards and the street musician Ivy and I danced with and telling Derek about that fun night. By the time it gets dark we reach my street and my apartment. I take a deep breath and Derek holds my other hand as comforting support as I open the door. The living room is picked clean with no furniture and the bathroom and bedroom are left the same as they were when I left jus without Dev's stuff. I walk back into the hallway and see Derek opening cabinets and looking inside.

"Smart man he left the dirty dishes for you." I find his wanting to help kind of funny and I make my way to the ledge of the island and lean against it. "I thought you were looking for a pot in order to have a cooking lesson. Maybe expand to macaroni." He just stares at me and smiles. "Darling one step at a time when it comes to me and the kitchen." I laugh as his strong hands grab my waist and lift me in the air and plop me down onto the counter as his lips meet mine. Our little kissing session was interrupted by Derek's phone ringing and him furiously saying he's on his way which makes me giggle. I walk him out and kiss him goodbye as I watch him head off hands in pocket wearing "the drape." After going back inside to grab my purse and furiously write out a check and head to my landlord.

He is 2 apartments down and a 30 year old bachelor with different women leaving each morning to embark the walk of shame. He and Dev were friendly but Dev started to get sour with him when he would give me an occasional flirt which I would totally gag about since he is a jerk. I approach his doorstep and take a deep breath and ring the doorbell.

"Oh Karen fancy seeing you here." He reeks of alcohol and is probably drunk. "Why don't you come in?" he slurs "I just came to give you the rent. It has been a few crazy months." "Oh yeah about you and Dev I heard and it will only take a second." He moved over and I go inside to his ordinary apartment reeking of alcohol as I see him offer me a drink and I kindly reject. "You know Karen-"as he puts down the glasses on the counter "I always knew you and pretty boy weren't going to last." Then he makes his way to me and is inches from my face and my back slams into the door. "You were too good and pretty for him." I am feeling very uncomfortable and I crunch up the check into my fist and slide it into my pocket and begin to turn and twist the knob as he grabs my wrist and I see his face flood with anger as his grip gets tighter. "Let me go!" I wince and yell at his face. "I don't want to." And he presses his lips to mine as hard as he can. This is not kissing it's a lip smack. My free hand pushes his chest off of me and I slap him across the face and run out the door as if my life depended on it.

* * *

**A.N. Yes we finally meet Mr. Landlord and I honestly had no background to put him in! Again I leave you with this cliff hanger and they dynamics again will be tested! Rate and Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

** A.N. Chapter 12 where I left off with the jerk landlord and here we go! Derek to the rescue! By the way I thought Jack Davenport/Derek's eyes were green then I found out they were hazel but I heard green a few times so I really hope no one got offended. Now I will put hazel/green when writing about his eyes.**

* * *

I can hear him pant and curse behind me as I run back to my apartment. I hope Derek is there. I open the door then slam it and lean against it as I hear him shout and twist the lock furiously and then hear keys go in then out. He has a key and I have to get out now. As I back up into the hallway I bump into something…someone. I turn around as my mouth begins to let out a scream I stop myself when I see the familiar Brit I've been seeing looking down on me very worriedly. Thank god he is here but that coat always makes me think he is Batman.

"I'm guessing your night with the landlord didn't go so well." "Yeah I'd rather have gotten evicted then have him almost rape me." I realize I have said too much and he looks at me eyeing my wrist which left a bruise and scrape with spots of my blood and gently brings it to his eye level and looks back at me. "Darling what happened?" he says is a very concerned voice not like Dev's interrogating voice when he asked that. "I went over there he was drunk and before I gave him the check he stuck his tongue down my throat, made me bleed and I slapped him across the face and ran back here."

Just then the door opens and my drunken landlord bursts in and Derek and I turn and face him instantly. "Oh so you were going all two timing. Dev was right you are a slut."

Infuriated Derek walks over to him so he is face to face with him. "Slut you say?" in a blink of an eye Derek throws a punch at his face and my landlord falls to the ground. I guess that fight with Dev got him some practice but then again they both looked like they got beat up. "Sorry you had to see that but when people get me mad... Dev as an example" "It's alright it's good to know that I have my own silent guardian, watchful protector, my dark night with me Batman." "And he will be a lot closer" as he makes his way to me. "What do you mean?" I'm very confused with what he said and he puts his hands on my hips and brings up both of my hands to our faces _oh god is he going to ask me to marry him? I mean I love him and everything but it's been only 2 months and we haven't even bought a couch together._ "Karen will you do the honor of-" _he's going to do it oh god I'm nervous_ "of moving in with me?" "Are you serious? I mean it's only been 2 months since we started dating." is all I can make out because I am still in shock "Why yes love I never lie, I care about you very much and time does not concern me." "Alright then help me pack." I smile at him and within an hour of direction and packing we are ready to head home leaving my almost awake landlord alone with my keys and a small note saying I'm gone. He will probably forget since he is badly intoxicated so I won't have to worry about him pressing charges.

We hail a cab and sit in our comfortable silence for most of the ride to my new home and arrive within 5 minutes. He helps me bring my suitcases in the building and then into the elevator and the hallway to his room. He hands me the keys and says "May you do the honors?" I take they keys and dangle them in my hand "Yes I may" and I twist the knob and what I see makes me gasp. I see candles lit everywhere, the apartment smells of roses and as I walk to the dining room I see a dinner for 2 set on it. "Do you like it? This was the dinner I was suppose to take you to." I hear from behind me as Derek kisses my shoulder. "It's beautiful. The food is ordered isn't it? That means you stood up Eileen for me?" "You know me too well. And I went for 15 minutes until I got a feeling that something was wrong and something was. You were almost raped as you put it." As he makes his way to the table and holds out a chair for me and I gladly sit as he pushes me in.

The dinner is pasta and a salad which is delicious and very filling. After dinner I volunteer to clean up since he got this dinner together as Derek reclines on the couch and looks over his notes with his laptop on his lap. Coming to terms of how exhausting the night was I decide to ease myself with a nice shower which Derek doesn't mind I let the warm water embrace my skin as the goose bump calm down. I dry myself and slip into some sweat shorts and tank top as I brush my teeth and wash my face and as I look up at my reflection I jump at the sight of Marilyn looking back at me.

"Hello missed me?" she asks "A little bit"_ have I actually missed a ghost that follows me who is a reason I'm with Derek?_ "Well did you ever think that you would end up falling in love with your director and be using his very nice shower?" "No not really" "Well get used to it honey because I have a feeling your sticking around." I become very curious and turn around so I face her and say "And how do you know that?" but she has disappeared _damn she's good_.

"Karen everything ok?" I hear Derek and 2 knocks on the door. _Crap he heard me talking to Marilyn and ugh this is going to be fun_ I head to the door and lean against it. "Yes everything is fine" "Don't mind me asking darling but who were you talking to? Did the ghost of Marilyn come back?" he comes back in a sarcastic voice. "Actually yes and she says to learn to cook" I tease back through our communicating through the door. With a click the knob twists and I go slamming into the door followed by a trip and falling and being caught in his arms. "Tell her not tonight because she the last thing I need for the woman I love being in a burning building." I smile back at him as I begin to yawn and cover it with my mouth. "Come on love let's get some sleep we've got another busy day tomorrow" and we both blow out the few still lit candles together and he begins to lead me up the staircase. "Yes another rehearsal which is one step closer to Broadway." "Which another step before you are not only my star but the star of Broadway." "But no one except my friends knows I'm your star." I say "We will see about that" he leads to more curiosity for me as we approach our room. With a flick of the light and of course a kiss we fell asleep together and Derek was the star of my dreams that night with the side of our cozy apartment and Batman.

* * *

**A.N. Thanks for all the reviews I have gotten and the one from Msreadalot71292 about Batman so I just added it in giving me some inspiration. I have some news as well before I signed up this story I had it pre wrote and I just finished the whole story a couple of days ago. It is 23 chapters long so we are halfway. I will try to do updates as much as I can and again Rate & Review, Favourite and Follow my lovelies :).**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

* * *

I wake up and let out a huge yawn which the edge of my mouth touch…cotton? My still sleepy eyes begin to wander and I realize I'm in the room but not in my bed but in Derek's strong arms cradling me as he looks down on me.

"What do I owe the special treatment this morning?" I ask since he is only this genuine with me. "I couldn't sleep and I got jealous of how you sleep so bloody soundly so I figured I'd study how you do it and how you look like an angel when you sleep." I smile at him "Well you don't look so bad yourself when you sleep and I just relax and think happy thoughts when I dream. Not about whether I should begin dancing on count three or four." "When I think happy thoughts they lead me to sleepless nights wishing they would happen." Derek winks at me "Oh leave me in more suspense why don't you?" I quietly shout at him because ever since last night he is becoming a closed book with me. He just gives me a smirk and I get out of his grasp and head into the bathroom and get ready for the day.  
I get ready for rehearsal within a half an hour and we head out into the busy streets of a morning in New York. We run into a little coffee shop and grab some breakfast and eat on the go. By the time we get to the studio I already feel a better atmosphere and day happening today and before we go in Derek pulls me into him and whispers into my ear: "Oh yes there is something I need to ask you after" and he walks into the building leaving me in outside bewildered. He turns around to face me and gives one of his winks and I am still standing outside there confused. _Seriously 3 secrets in 12 hours it's not like him!_

"Hey I" Jessica shouts as she and Bobby come from around the corner. "What's up you don't look so good Marilyn did your director boyfriend give you too many reckless nights under the sack?" Bobby asks "Ha ha well I went to go pay my check to my landlord and he practically sexually harassed me so I ran out and am not living in my apartment." I say then I see Dennis and Sue come around the corner. "Oh my gods are you ok?" asks Sue as she comes running up and looks at my wrist which is now a mix of purple and black. "Eek that doesn't look too good what did Derek do about it?" Dennis asks as we all head into the building "He punched him after calling me a slut, and invited me over to his place where he ordered a nice dinner and when I woke up he has been keeping something from me and wants to ask me later." I finish as we go up the elevator and take a breath.

Just then I hear a phone ding and Dennis pulls it out his phone: "Tom's here and he has a bone to pick with you Karen." "Oh great just what I need" I reply and they all laugh "Any word on Ivy?" asks Sue "Uh he says that she is leaving Boston in 5 days on Tuesday night and she may come back." And they look at me very concerned 'Will you be ok ever since her and Dev?" asks Jessica "Probably just kill her with kindness." "Very smart weaken her to the bone my darling." Says Bobby in an evil British voice probably imitating Derek and the elevator opens. We head into the studio and I drop my bag in its usual corner as I hear my name:

"Karen can I steal you for a moment?" says Julia giving me her big smile that she gave me when I first started "Yeah sure." And she leads me by hand up a case a stairs into Eileen's office and we stand by the door staring at Eileen, Derek and Tom who gets up to face me and gives me a hug which is very unlike him. "I didn't get a chance to tell you how great you were and how sorry I am about not being your best supporter." "It's alright it gave me a harder drive." As Tom goes to sit down on the couch followed by Julia leaving me up there all alone "That's our star! Now here is something we'd like to ask you. Tonight night there is a formal gala at "The Gershwin Theatre" at seven and many of our investors would like to meet our Marilyn before she performs there." I smile at them mostly Derek because of my little story I told him "Yes I would love to attend." I say lost for words but in the back of my head Ivy went to one of these but not as big where Derek was flirting with some chick _oh god what if he flirts with some other girl tonight? If he does oh geez stop thinking about that! And maybe that's the thing Derek wanted to ask me._ "Great let's get started" says Julia as she jumps off the couch and heads out followed by Tom and Eileen while I'm standing there I feel 2 hands on my hips and his presence come up from behind "There's more" he says in my ear very seductively as he leaves the room and I follow behind him. _Really?_

Rehearsal was long and tiring. We ran through the whole show twice and Derek was louder than ever. I've never heard more "Come on people", "No", "Oh for God's sake", "Bloody hell", "Christ help me", "On count 3" and my personal favorite "5, 6, 7, STOP!", in my life and even Tom, Julia and Eileen got scared. By the time it was 2 the girls were running "Smash" so the boys and I got a break and Bobby was whispering how he has been piling up his laundry since he has 2 days until Jessica will have to do it if I don't kiss Derek in public rehearsal. Poor Jessica she got my part in the song and has been having trouble with her choreography with Zanuck and I have been teaching her my part and she has been getting better but she admits tango is not her strong suit. Sue however is very good with Ivy's part and even Tom and Julia have been giving each other glances like the ones they gave me when I was training as the understudy which are good glances.

"Karen!" I hear Derek shout and I shoot upright like I just woke up from that nightmare I had. "Yes?" Derek gestures me to come up and I do after a little push from Bobby and Dennis and he puts his arm around me. "Jessica is having some complications and you need to show her how you did it." I walk over to Zanuck and get into position but he pushes me into Derek instead. "With me cue music!" the steady beat begins as we move to his choreographed moves as everyone in the room gives us weird looks except for Jessie, Bobby, Dennis and Sue. All in a blur I'm face to face then dipped down not part of the choreography and stays there.

"Would you be my plus one to the gala tonight Ms. Cartwright?" he looks down on me and I let out a smile "Yes Derek I would love to be your plus-"my sentence is cut off by a kiss. Is he crazy? But I kiss back and really don't care "No!Karen I had it piled up!" cries Bobby "Yeah Karen no laundry for me." Our kiss is still going on through the murmurs and the woot woot's. He later releases and we just smile. "Take a ten everyone Derek office! Now!" Tom shouts as Derek pulls me up again "Now they know you are my star." He says as he kisses my cheek and leaves.

"I hope he doesn't get in trouble." I say heading over to a happy Jessica, a sad Bobby being comforted by Sue. "Derek's a big boy he can take care of himself." Dennis reassures me as I sit down. "Bobby I'll help you with the laundry." I say as I curl up next to him "You better but first we have to go shopping for Karen's gala." Says Bobby and they all giddy like girls. "How did you know?" "These walls are paper thin. Honey thank you God you and Derek weren't left alone. Or who knows what we would have heard." Jessica says "Probably Oh oh Derek you are amazing oh!" Dennis says in a girly like voice and extends on the moans as they all laugh. "Shut up." I reply "We will go right after to a nice boutique I seen on the way here." Sue says. "Awesome! I need to go shopping." I say and we all laugh. "For god's sake I'm not a bloody child!" I hear Derek shout through the walls and Eileen walks through the doors "You are free to go have a nice day see you tomorrow." "Alright Karen let's go!" shouts Jessica and we walk out arm and arm out of the room and before we leave I turn around and blow a little kiss to Derek which he sees but doesn't reply as Tom begins his interrogation.

* * *

**A.N. Ooo that was chapter 13. 10 more to go! Hope you guys enjoyed Rate, Review, Favorite & Follow :)**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

**A.N. This chapter is dedicated to the AMOOZING valid consideration who is now my Emmy partner in crime :) Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

We were on a mission…to find a dress within 2 hours and get ready to go. We reached the boutique and went in and were greeted kindly by our consultant "Hello I'm Wanda what can I help you guys with?" Jessica is the first one to speak "Well Karen is an up and coming star on Broadway as Marilyn Monroe and she needs to find a dress for her first gala tonight to impress her director boyfriend." "Dresses are in the back and I'll be there in a minute." Replies Wanda with a huge smile on her face and we run like Christmas morning.

Within five minutes I have five dresses in my hands and am pushed into a dressing room. My first dress I come out in is an orange mini and when I come out to show them I look in the mirror and see feathers at the bottom loose and falling off. We all shake our heads even Wanda and I head back in. The second one is an aqua ball gown which is nice but the attached corset is super tight and I can't breathe and when I come out I see their eyes liking it then I fall down. "Oh my god Karen! Are you ok?" cries Sue I can hear but can't respond "Move! Move!" cries Wanda as she turns me over and opens up the corset and I let out the biggest breath. "It was gorgeous but no corsets." I say and everyone agrees. "Alright" replies Wanda and we venture to search for more. After 45 minutes we are tired and about to give up when I see one I like…a full length gown the light purple as one of my Marilyn dresses (Derek's favorite) with a slit in it halfway below my thigh. I take it back and try it on it fits great. "Ok guys one more." "Ok" says Dennis with less enthusiasm. I pull back the curtain and hear some oo's and ahh's and see myself in the mirror and just stare in awe. "Derek is going to love it." Bobby half sings. "Yes take it!" says Jessie. "Alright Wanda I'm taking this."

Wanda checks out the dress and gives us a discount since she seen "Bombshell" and loved it and we tell her we will certainly be back. After that we part our ways and I head back to the apartment as fast as I can since its 3:30 and we have a car coming at 6:15. By the time I walk back its 4 and I have just about 2 hours to get ready. I throw the dress bag over my shoulder and try to find a spare key and I find one in the plant how cliché. I open the door and find it bare.

"Derek you here?" nothing but the sound of my phone ringing which I pick up and sigh in relief that it's Derek. "Hello." "Hi Darling how are you? Did you find something to wear?" "Yes I did and I think you will love it and I'm fine but how are you did they give you a hard time?" "Well they were a little shocked especially Tom who freaked out on me and called me some names." "Oh my god that's awful." "Yes but Julia calmed him down and after everyone left they asked me "Do you care about her? Love her? And all that so I told them the real reason why I wanted Gershwin which was because of you and they backed off and just as I left Julia went by me and said "Don't ruin her or you will get worse coming." "You took all that yelling and shock for me?" "Why wouldn't I you are that special to me love." I begin to blush and cry "Derek I love you and hurry home so we can be ready for tonight." "Love you to ma'am on my way up." I hang up and can't help but love the sweet side of Derek I wake up next to everyday even more.

Then I hear the door open and hide my dress behind my back and watch him walk in with a bag behind his back probably carrying a suit since it is formal. "Honey I'm home." He laughs off as he gives me a kiss and try's to see my dress. "Nope not until were ready to go." I say and he rolls his eyes which makes me give a little giggle. "One peek?" "Nope" "I always get what I want Karen don't think you can waltz in here and change me." He growls as he puts his hands on my hips. "If I let you see it, the point of a surprise is completely wasted and I won't be able to go and you want that don't you?" I smirk at him and he realizes he lost this battle with me. "Well then let's get started." As he links my arm to his and we walk up the stairs and I head down the hall to the spare room where my bags are and he heads into his room and the transformation begins.

I venture into the shower and let the warm water loosen my stiffen muscles and try to ease the pain from my bruise. When I get out I brush my teeth, wash my face and try to make myself look as pretty as possible since I am the date of famed Broadway director and bachelor Derek Wills. I wonder if Ivy felt like this when she would ever go out with Derek which I heard they never did. She was gushing of how they were going out on his birthday but then he kind of slept with Rebecca. Jessica and the others have been texting me non-stop which makes me more nervous for tonight. I dry my hair and accent my curls more so they are more Marilyn and I realize the more Marilyn I look the more investors will be drawn in to the musical. I scramble through my makeup case and with the tips from Jessica and Sue I accent my lips in a bright cherry red, put pounds of cover up on my bruise, accent my cheekbones and put that signature Marilyn mole with my pencil. Finally I slip on the dress with ease and some black heels and look into the full length mirror. I can't believe people are dressing up like this to see me but the reaction I want to see the most is Derek's.

"Gorgeous." I hear from behind and see Marilyn again but in my purple dress from the show. "Thank you." "You better hurry I think he is waiting for his arm candy." She smiles then fades. I take a deep breath open the door and head down.

I look down the edge of the stairs and see Derek as charming as ever in an evening suit reminding me of Bruce Wayne my charming Batman…I could get use to this. I make my way down and the sounds of my heels make him turn around and his face just stays still. "You look very dashing tonight Mr. Wayne." I say as I make my way to him. "Why thank you and you look absolutely beautiful." He says as he holds my hand "Thank you." And I lean in for a hug and he gladly accepts my embrace and lifting my feet off the ground causing me to squeal. "Derek, Karen your ride is here." says our door man over the speaker box. We walk to the door and Derek answers him with a thank you and we head down to the elevator. As we exit I turn so I face him "Were all those secrets you have been keeping about tonight?" "Yes I figured you like surprises." "Well I loved them." and I playfully tap his nose "Come on lets go."  
A

black Bentley is there for us as Derek escorts me in and we head off to my future home during my Broadway career.

* * *

**A.N. So off they go! The corset part was inspired by the scene in "Prates of the Caribbean The Curse of the Black Pearl" when Elizabeth falls off the cliff due to air shortage from her corset. And guess who was in that same scene? ;) His name rhymes with Dack Javenport!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

**A.N. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

As we pass down the road many lights come swooshing past my window and I get nervous. I remember last time I went somewhere kind of like this with Dev... and how that didn't go the way I wanted it to.

"You ok?" Derek asks as he turns to face me. "Just nervous" "Darling you look breathtaking, people want to meet you, you are going to be a star on Broadway…why are you nervous?" "It's just last time I went to something like this with Dev he sent me to do his dirty work while he talked to RJ the first women he cheated on me with and when we headed home I forgot all the anger and kissed him like it never happened. I just wanted for him to be happy with what I did for him while he threw me aside." "I promise I won't pull a move like that tonight but I have a mission to accomplish." "Yes Batman? Are you going to save Gotham from the evil crooks of Broadway?" "No not yet. My mission is to show you off as a very well off star and not a trophy and make every director in the room jealous we have our rivalries and for Marilyn to get a bigger fan base." "I see could I be of any assistance for this mission?" "Yes stay with me the whole night." "Deal" and he moves closer and his hands hold mine as the car stops. "You ready?" he asks as the driver opens the door for us and he climbs out and pulls me out of the car and his arm reaches around to my hip and grasping it. "Yes" I reply as we head up the carpet and I see thousands of flashes of lights come at me.

"Derek, Karen, Derek, Karen! Are you guys a thing? How does it feel to be Marilyn? Tell us more Derek! Is it true that your ex had a blowout on your second night as Marilyn! Are you dating? Karen you look gorgeous! Where did you get that dress? Very beautiful! Seriously are you guys going out? Derek, Karen, Derek, Karen!"

I hear from thousands of people and feel Derek not letting me go as we head inside the building and the door shouts behind us as I catch my breath. "You ok?" Derek asks "Yes just shocked I thought they weren't that meddling in the Broadway world." I reply as we walk further into the area. "Darling they are just the same and it's the price you pay for being a star sadly in more cases than one." "I'm not that naïve to let them break me down…even though they found out about me very quickly" As I look at him thanks to my heels he is an inch or two taller than I am and he pulls me in closer. "That's my girl." He says as he leads me by the hip up to where I see many men I tuxedos like Derek and women in nice formal dresses Derek could easily get his hands on and persuade them up to the bedroom.

"Karen!" I hear a familiar voice call and I turn around and see Tom in his suit come over followed by Julia wearing a green evening gown the same kind of green from that dream I had at the restaurant with Rebecca and Dev and her long red hair flowing and a man also in a suit with short curly black hair. "Hi Julia you look gorgeous tonight." I say as she blushes "Me? You! Where did you get that dress?" and I blush "The boutique around the corner." "Very nice I'll certainly stop by! Karen and I would like you to meet my husband Frank." She says as Frank and I shake hands. "Very nice to meet you I am a big fan of Marilyn and I congratulate you on the recent success." Frank says and I'm happy Julia has someone so kind hearted to be with her. "Thank you I'm very glad you enjoyed but if it weren't for your wife and her partner in crime," I look at Tom "this would not have happened." I say as Derek looks down on me and smiles as Tom heads over to me and whispers in my ear. "Derek hates gala's like these so drag him to many as you like and I'll be there." which gets me giggling and Julia giving Tom a playful slap on his arm and Derek pulls me so close to him sides of our bodies slam together. "Don't think I didn't hear that Tom." He says as Eileen approaches and she is not alone.

"Hello Karen you look absolutely stunning. I hope those freaks outside didn't give you second guesses about coming. I would like you to meet Lyle West a good friend of ours and a big fan of yours" Eileen smiles as Lyle takes my hand and kisses it softly and watches my face turn red. "What a pleasure to meet you and Derek you truly have an amazing star of beauty and talent on your arm tonight." He says as Derek strokes my arm "Back off young man she's mine!" Derek quotes as we smile at each other. "Yes that clearly showed at rehearsal." Tom says as he, Julia and Frank leave. "Come dear people want to meet you." Eileen says as Derek and I follow.

Over the last hour I have met so many big names in the industry, drank the most expensive drinks, laughed, smiled, and talked all without Derek leaving my side. I find out "Bombshell" is set to go on Broadway in 2 to 3 months and take after "Wicked" which will move to another theatre. After meeting a few investors I sneak off to the ladies room and patch up my makeup and when I look into mirror I see myself looking like a statuesque as many people have described and can't help but think when I thought life had just given up on me I bounced back and now am fulfilling my dreams and in a relationship with someone who I once feared but now love. I leave the restroom to find Derek walking up to me and planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Having fun?" he asks and resumes the position he has had on me the whole night…his hand on my hip. "Yes actually and you?" "Let's just say I like it better that I have you here." I smile at him "Derek!" I hear from a man followed by another man come up to us. "Gentlemen I presume you have already met the star of the night Ms. Karen Cartwright." As they look at me and remember me. "Yes we have met Ms. Monroe and Karen do you mind if we steal him for a minute?" they ask me since news has travelled that I'm his date and after people started getting over the shock he brought a date. "Yes just bring him back in one piece I need my director for tomorrow's rehearsal." I say as they 2 men laugh at my joke. Derek kisses my cheek then says "I'll only be a moment darling." as the men head off leaving me facing the door into the theatre where Bombshell will open a few feet away. My temptation gets the best of me and I graciously head to the door, open it then close it behind me and stare in awe.

* * *

**A.N. The Wicked moving stuff is all fake so don't worry. When I was picking a theatre to go in I seen Gershwin and recognized it and with a good background for Karen and Wicked I decided to use it. I don't any rights so I don't want to get sued.** **I leave you in suspense! I will try to make updates as soon as possible and I hope you guys are liking the story! Rate, review, favorite and follow**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**A.N. Hope you guys enjoy! 7 more to go!**

* * *

The stage is black and bare and the curtains are pulled back. I walk up the aisle and look at the seats and reflect on how I sat on one of these seats and that was when my hunger for the stage grew stronger. Still walking I hear only the sound of my heels and I approach the side stairs and climb onto the stage. I head center stage and look down and see that familiar "X" that marks the spot and I look out and see that this is where big names have started and this is where I will start. Feeling in the moment I take a breath and sing softly:

_"Something has changed within me_

_ Something is not the same_

_ I'm through with playing by the rules_

_ Of someone else's game _

_Too late for second-guessing _

_Too late to go back to sleep _

_It's time to trust my instincts_

_ Close my eyes: and leap!_

_ It's time to try Defying gravity_

_ I think I'll try Defying gravity_

_ And you can't pull me down!"_

I shut my eyes tight then when I open them every chair is full and multiple eyes are on me. I look down and see I'm in my long golden Marilyn dress and smiling up at the audience as I hear guitar strums amplify and the familiar song I hear and begin to sing along:

_"I've never gone with the wind_

_ Just let it flow_

_ Let it take me where it wants to go _

_Till you open the door_

_ There's so much more_

_ I've never seen it before."_

The audience then fades in front of my eyes and all the seats are empty. I look down and see the dress fade as well and my yellow mini dress appears onto my skin.

_"I was trying to fly But I couldn't find wings."_

I hear footsteps come from behind me get louder and louder and I turn around to see Derek approaching me with a smile on his face.

_"Then you came along_

_ And you changed everything"_

As I begin to sing the chorus I feel him come up to me and kiss my neck and his arms encircle my waist as I hold the back of his neck to bring him closer and smile.

_"You lift my feet off the ground Spin me around You make me crazier, crazier"_

Derek then puts his hands on my hips as gentle as he had when he zipped up my dress my first night as Marilyn spins me around as my hand finds his and our fingers entwine and we begin to easily dance together on the "X"

_"Feels like I'm falling and I_

_ I'm lost in your eyes_

_ You make me crazier,_

_ Crazier, crazier"_

I bring up my hand and stroke his face ever so gently as I repeat the last 2 words and the melody ends.

"Had a feeling I would find you here." I hear a familiar voice shout and my eyes shoot open and I see the theatre empty, my gown from tonight is on; my hand is still in the same position as if I stroked Derek and as I bring it down see a smirking Derek leaning on the edge of an aisle seat.

"Well…uh I had to see it before my temptation got the best of me." I stutter out in embarrassment thinking of every word to say as he makes his way up the stairs towards me and sits down on the ledge and I join him.

"Beautiful isn't it?" he says "Yes it is something." I say as my eyes wander all around the theatre. "Derek, is it normal to be a little nervous since Broadway can be a bit intimidating?" "Of course love. My first ever opening night I was a wreck but my family called and told me not to worry and I tried not to the rest of the night but it did make me feel better. Another time you will get nervous is when the "Tony's" are in talks." "Oh geez don't get me started." I say and already feel more nerves coming to me. "Darling don't worry that's a long ways away and I'm sure your name will be in that envelope." He says as he leaps off the ledge and makes his way to the door before I get up and chase after him. "I thought you said you wanted to stay with me the whole night." I say when I reach him. "Not just tonight always." He says as he kisses me sweetly and grasps my hands. "Let's continue on shall we?" and we leave the theatre and embark on more meet and greets.

By the time it is 10 o'clock the theatre that was once full is now 65% empty everyone leaving for other events with us still from "Bombshell" here followed by a few other members. Derek tells me how those two men once again persuaded him to direct a vampire musical which he kindly said "I'd think about it" which means no. Eileen seems to be arguing with another business man her age with a young blonde on his arm. Julia tells me that's her ex-husband Jerry and to not negotiate any future shows with him for Eileen's sake. I agree with her and laugh as she throws a Manhattan in his face and I hear that it was not the first time that has happened. When the clock strikes the magical hour of 10:45 Derek calls for the car to pick us up and it is here within the first five minutes. We give our quick goodbyes and head off. As we drive back to the apartment I decide to break the silence:

"Thank you for inviting me tonight. I had a great time." "Karen the planners invited you I simply was your date." he smiles at me and a clenching feeling upholds my stomach and Derek reads the expression in my eyes "there's something you aren't telling me and I would appreciate it if you did." I sigh "Well besides thinking about Dev and that hell I was thinking about how I heard that when you were with Ivy when you had that thing at your place and I heard from Ivy and the ensemble that you had your hand on some potential investor's ass the whole night. So after seeing all the pretty women lined up tonight I wanted to see if you would do something like that by not telling you." "Oh I see. You wanted to see if I was still a womanizer." "A little but then I realized when you and I were together tonight you had your eyes only on me and your hand on my hip and not someone's ass and it shows that you are not as bad as anyone especially what Ivy says when you are in a room with other blonde bombshells." All he does is just look at me and I get very nervous hoping I didn't hurt his feelings. "Derek please say something" "I love you Karen." he replies as the car door opens and he leads me out onto the street and we watch the car drive away. "I love you to Derek." I reply as he leans down and kisses me tenderly and I my arms go on top of his. The kiss lasts for a while and we pull apart and head into the building and up the elevator to the apartment. Once we are inside we put on pajamas instantly and meet on the couch to discuss the night.

"What did you think of all the potential Marilyn investors?" I ask. "Ugh nothing special but they're money will be." "You do realize that they are technically investing in my future?" I ask as I curl up next to him with my head on his chest and his arm draped over the edge of the couch and one rubbing my arm. "I know and that's why I will grill them to the bone. By the way what song were you singing in the theater?"_ I was singing out loud? Oh geez! Stupid dream!_ "Oh I sang the first verse and chorus of "Defying Gravity" then "Crazier" by Taylor Swift." As I look up and wait for an answer I see Derek asleep leaning on the couch and with his head a little over the edge. Feeling more tired I decide to curl up against him and I instantly fall asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

**A.N. I decided to use "Crazier" because it was a song my friends and I would listen to all the time and the lyrics were so...Karen and Derek! Anyway I hope you guys liked Rate, review, favorite and follow :)**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

**A.N. I'm back! Sorry about how late the update. I was on vacation and didnt get to update my stories :( But now that I am home I am ready to update.**

* * *

I wake up and see that Derek is still sleeping and probably very uncomfortable with the position he is in. My eyes begin to wander around and then I see that familiar clock that reads 8:25 and I know that we have to embark on a Saturday rehearsal.

"Sleepy head wake up its twenty five after eight we have to get ready." I whisper to him as I shove his shoulder gently and he begins to open his eyes and sits up. "Good morning to you to." he smirks and looks down on me still curled up against him. "I was just trying to be helpful." I state and those green/hazel eyes stay locked on mine and a smile lights on his face. This was the first time I noticed the hazel in his eyes and that just drew me in more. "I know darling but they won't be able start until we get there." "Your right but that's no excuse for showing up late." "Who says I wanted to be late?" "The fact that you slept in later than your usual creep out of bed in the wee hours says something." he sighs "Well don't give me free drinks, boring business men and seeing you impress me in that gown on a night before rehearsal." "Done come on just make it through today then we will all have a few days off." I get out of his grasp and up off the couch and head into the shower while he heads off on his own path to get ready.

I'm still in glee over last night which was amazing. Although I still ponder about that big dream sequence I had while I was singing. Thinking it over it was truly romantic and sweet which is a side I have been seeing more from Derek and how he has changed me as well. But the big cherry on top was that Derek was not the sleazy pig I heard he was at places like these which makes me feel so much better about our relationship. Still living off my suitcases in the spare room I slip on my dance shoes, some shorts since the weather is getting nicer, a tank and I decide to leave my hair down but put an elastic on my wrist just in case. I'm just touching up my makeup when I hear Derek curse and I instantly head out and run down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" I ask as I find him in the kitchen sitting in the stool hands covering his face with his hands. "Those bloody nosy jerks we should have never gone through that door." "I don't understand. What do you mean?" he points to the TV and I see Tatiana the newscaster on "New York 4-1-1"

_"Has Broadways notorious playboy finally settled down? Seems like it when cameras spotted award winning director Derek Wills being accompanied by Broadway starlet Karen Cartwright to the recent gala at "The Gershwin Theatre."_

On the screen shows pictures of Derek and me arriving and talking to Julia and the others with his hand clearly on my hip.

_"It was reported that the two arrived and left together that night and did not leave each other's sides. Cartwright is set to make her Broadway debut as legendary film icon Marilyn Monroe in the upcoming musical "Bombshell" which Derek is directing and choreographing; Eileen Rand is producing and music and lyrics by the famous Houston-Levitt team. We all know in the Broadway world that Derek Wills is "Broadways Bachelor" and is rumored to have had a fling with Rebecca Duvall before she resigned from the project and the role proceeding onto Karen. No rep for the two has confirmed or denied the news. As for the musical itself "Bombshell" has received many great reviews especially for Karen herself. A picture is indeed worth a thousand words but a few words that pop up are "they probably are dating." We will be back soon with more recent news especially on this bombshell so for now let's go to the weather with John."_ and they cue to the weather man when I find the remote and shut off the TV and just stand there in shock.

"I am so sorry." He muffles out hands still on his face. I look at him very confused "Why are you sorry? They just happened to be there. There is nothing we can do we just have to face it with our heads held high." I say and I rest my hands on his shoulders for reassurance. He finally removes his hands and looks up at me "You are taking the fact that your personal life has just been exploited in front of the entire state of New York rather well." He says "But it's not your fault and saying that makes things worse." "Alright I'll shut up." He replies and walks away.

"Derek" I shout and run up to him as he is in front of the door "No matter what people say next I will always be here for you." Derek grabs my waist and pulls me closer to him and says "And you understand how much I love you? No matter what crap they say?" I smile because what he said is pieces of the quote that made me fall for him "And I do understand that you love Me." I lean in and we kiss. It goes longer and I bring my hands around his neck and the hold gets tighter and we begin to lose balance. I release from the kiss and he opens the door gesturing me to head out and off we go.

By the time we reach rehearsal we are hand in hand and have five minutes before we plan to start. Surprisingly we are the first there and I feel a little bad on harping at him this morning.

"3 more weeks then tech for 6 weeks at the theatre then next thing you know…" "Broadway." I finish his sentence with the giddiness of a little girl. "Indeed Ms. Cartwright. Indeed" he looks at me and smiles that soon fades with the sound of heels coming up the stairs. As I turn around I feel my palms get clammy for no apparant reason but then I feel nervous at the surprise that just stared at us with her jaw dropped a little and hand clutching her bag as her blonde hair waves around her shoulders.

"Ivy." I say breathlessly.

* * *

**A.N. I do not own Smash and I made up "New York 4-1-1" and Tatiana I hope I dont get sued. Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter Rate, review, favorite and follow :)**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

* * *

Her face is shocked but she makes a strained smile at us.

"Hi." She says as Derek lets go of my hand and backs up a few steps. "Here to grace us with your presence Ms. Lynn?" Derek asks and Ivy is not too happy with the question. "Look I'm back and not dead so I want everything to resume normally as it was." "Alright then I will set up and see you ladies in the room." He finishes off as he heads into the hallway and I quickly head to the studio door.

"You're seeing him aren't you? You are…I watch Tatiana" she shouts as I'm a foot at the door and her heels are on my trail so when I turn around she is a ruler's distance from me. "That is none of your business." I reply as I head in and she follows me "In a weird way it is because he is my ex and the biggest you know what on the planet, we are going to see each other for a while and I slept with your fiancée." She says

I stop in my tracks and anger is flooded on my face as I turn around and see her expressionless. "Look I was going to try to be nice to you today but now that you bring up the fact that you slept with my fiancée, threatened my career as well as some relationships then you waltz in here talking smack about Derek who I care about that just doesn't stand by me. Our relationship has changed and it's all because of you! By the way we are in _love_ with each other and there's no stopping us!" _Wow I feel powerful!_ She lets out a stifle laugh then adds on "You are as naïve as always Karen. Don't come crying to me when he breaks your heart and they give the role to me when you're too depressed to even stand!" "Ivy you need a break. Take a few days off try to recuperate yourself be the person you said you wanted to be at the hospital when you apologized." I added in an effort to be nice. "I'm back and stronger than ever." she whispers in my ear.

"She's right Ivy." I hear from behind me and as she turns around I see Tom leaning in the doorway. "I'll take you home." And within 2 minutes Ivy and Tom were gone and Derek came out of hiding.

"I heard she wouldn't be back until Tuesday. Oh god I have no idea how to handle my relationship with her now one minute she is nice the next ugh." I say to Derek as I sit on the piano bench and my elbows contacting the keys making a booming noise. "Like I said art isn't therapy and we are not here to solve our problems." He sits beside me on the bench "Why do you want to have a somewhat relationship with her after she almost ruined your life?" "Well when we talked alone in the hospital she said she was sorry and I played along not sure if she meant it but what she said about never taking a pill again somewhat made me think there was some good in her. I think she needs a little more time to grasp reality before coming back. I mean she already predicted she would get the part when you break my heart." I say and look at the keys playing a D and F# together. "She always wants to get what she wants and I think she wants us to never have happened." I say coming to that conclusion.

"Ivy is someone who grew up with that with being the daughter of a famed Broadway actress and she should have learned by now that no one gets what they want…except me and she's sitting right beside me." I look up and see him smiling at me and I put my head on his shoulder and he kisses the top of my head. "Have I told you how romantic you are?" I ask knowing the answer. "Every day and have I told you how beautiful you are?" he replies and looks down on me as I look up. "Everyday" I say and am so close to his lips when-

"Where are you lovebirds? We know you're here!" shouts Jessica "They're probably doing it behind the piano. Just leave them be." answers Bobby leaving me and Derek holding in a laugh while I bring my hands up to my face. We ignore the comments and head out of our hiding Derek running out of the studio to catch Eileen and me going towards everyone with puzzled looks on their faces.

"Did you?" Dennis asks "God no! Ever since the Michael and Julia rumours I cringe at the thought. Where's Sam?" I whisper "He and Tom brought Ivy home who was melodramatic when we said hi. She said _Karen stole everything and I hate being mean!_" Sue replies as she looks at her phone "They just brought her home and will probably stay with her. Did she find about you and Derek?" I reply "Yes and so did the whole state and she predicted how they will hand her the part when Derek breaks my heart." "Yeah Tatiana is a nosy one." Bobby says as the door opens with Julia, Eileen and Derek come in and we watch them before they give the commands. "9 weeks go by fast hon. Next thing you know your name will be in lights." Jessica says as she leans on my shoulder and the countdown begins.

"Alright lunch for an hour and a half!" Linda shouts and we all sit down rubbing our feet from all the dancing. And I thought before previews were terrible. As I reach into my purse I hear my phone ring and I pull out my phone and read the text from my dad:

_**Hi Karen, Your mother and I are here in New York and can you meet us at the restaurant we went to last time for noon? Bring one of your Broadway friends if you would like. Love Dad.**_

After showing the text to Bobby who tells me to get a move on I giddy a little bit, grab my purse and search for my plus one. I find Derek at the water dispenser and lock my arms around him "My parents want lunch with me and would you accompany me?" I don't get a response right away which makes me nervous but he turns around so I'm still holding him and his arms go around my waist and I bring mine around his neck.. "Darling you think I'm ready to formally meet the parents?" "Yes Derek you are probably already in my dad's good books ever since that night with Dev." "Well then we better get a move on being late is a slide to the bad books." Derek smirks as we exit the building and show up at the restaurant and see my parents rather shocked expressions.

* * *

**A.N. I had a lot of sturggling when I wrote about Ivy so I gave her a quick cameo. I will be not updating for a few days again so this will have to hold you over. During that time you can answer this question:How should I write her...nice but still her ways or a complete witch? Anyway I hope you guys liked this chapter Rate, review, favorite and follow :)**

**I Love Megan Hilty though I think she is great and talented and no disrespect to her at all when I write as Ivy!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

* * *

"Mom Dad!" I say as I give each of them a hug and they let me and Derek sit across from them in the booth. "Karen aren't we going to be reintroduced to this gentlemen. Mr. Derek Wills isn't it? " My father asks eyeing Derek "Yes Derek this is my mother Elizabeth." Derek arm reaches across the table and kisses my mother's hand making her blush"Oh my" she says "Honor too formally meet you Elizabeth I have heard great things and I can see where Karen inherits her beauty." "And this is my father Roger who I think you met a few months ago." Derek and my dad reach across the same time and shake hands. "Still caring for my daughter?" "That's moved up to loving your daughter with all I can sir." My dad looks at me and I smile at him and he looks at my mother who gives him a smirk.

"So Karen how long have you and Derek been in somewhat of a relationship?" "Well during previews so it will be-""Three months this Monday." Derek finishes off my sentence and just stares at me. _From movies the woman remembers but that just ugh I love this man._ "You remembered?" I ask and just stare at him. "Of course darling it's a day I won't forget. The best day I had in a while." I smile as I pull his chin towards me and give him a kiss putting off the fact my parents are watching. "So now that we know our daughters relationship status we came here because we don't know when you make your Broadway debut. Any dates in particular Mr. Wills?" my father asks "Well we are set to be ready in 2 to 3 months but the earliest will be 9 weeks to be exact Roger." Derek answers as he finds my hand from under the table and holds it. Our waiter comes and we order then we are back talking about the show and of course answering questions about our relationship.

"If you don't mind me I have to use the restroom. Be right back love." Derek says as he kisses my temple and heads to the restroom. "What? Mom why are you crying?" I ask my parents as they stare at me and my mother has a tear trickling down. "Karen I never seen you like this with any of your relationships. All lovey dovey and the way you look at him I can see it in your eyes you truly love him. Never have I ever seen you look at Dev like that." My father says "Of course I love him. To be honest it wasn't easy for people finding out about us and it just made us stronger and I honestly thought I wouldn't be bringing him to meet you when I first met him but now I can't imagine myself with anyone else." "Honey I am so happy you found someone like him after what happened with Dev. He loves your eyes I can tell he just can't stop looking at them." My mom says and makes me laugh "I remember he told me that was the guilty pleasure he had over me."

"What is my guilty pleasure over you darling?" I hear and look up to see Derek sliding back into the booth. "Karen's eyes." My mom shouts. "Mom!" "She's not lying darling." Derek says as he we look at each other and I feel 2 of his fingers trickle up my thigh and his whole hand rests there and my hand on top until our meals arrive. When we finish my parents offer to pay and we somewhat give in and we say our goodbyes and I notice my dad pull Derek back for a minute and my mom and I just watch. Once we are out of the restaurant we have 30 minutes to kill so we stroll slowly around Central Park through a shortcut.

"What did my father have to say to you?" "He said you better take care of my little girl and if you don't hell will have no furry." "That sounds like my dad however he didn't say that to Dev." "Well that prat had the acts of an angle and plus I am older and I look like someone who could easily lure you into your death." "Age is just a number Derek but you also are the most handsome man on the planet." "Karen quit flattering me" "Make me!" I say and walk ahead of him "You're tall, handsome, kind, outgoing, and romantic but the best part you're all mine." I say mimicking the way he said it that one time and other times and I turn around walk to him while he just stands there. "You Karen are beautiful, intelligent, generous, sweet, talented, much more and you are mine as long as you're here." He replies as he makes his way to me and meets in the middle of my walk. He takes a strand of my hair out of my face and his hand makes its way down and holds my cheek.

"Kiss me." I say "Don't mind if I do." And his lips touch mine. My hands make my way around his neck and he embraces my waist and pulls me into his chest as I lift my feet of the ground and he spins me around still locked in the kiss. Derek lets my feet touch the ground and we pull apart and just smile. "I love you." I whisper still so close only he can hear and I press my head against his neck. "I love you to." He whispers exactly the way I did. "Let's go back before they send a search party. Eileen can't afford to have her star too busy being with me." "Well you as a director have the power to make time for that." "I tried believe me." I laugh as we head back to the studio with all eyes on us as we enter.

After a few hours I exchange goodbyes to everybody and wish them a great two days off and they wish me the same. However Bobby's wishes made me laugh so much. "We will be clubbing all day and night if you're wondering where we are." "No thanks I really need to catch up on relaxing." "Just try not to kill him since we still need a director! Love you!"

"Why are you laughing so much?" Derek asks as we get into the elevator. "Ever since we left you have not bloody stopped." "When I was wishing my friends a good break Bobby told me not to kill you." I look at him still giggling and he just holds in laughter "Bobby does have the nerve to say stuff like that he truly has a star quality." Derek answers "Yet he is in the chorus?" "Yes probably too much to handle although I could see him a star one day." "Me to" The elevator opens and we head into the apartment. I instantly run to the couch and just sit down and Derek follows and gestures for me to put my head on his lap and I gladly do as I look up at him and he looks down on me.

"Well darling you're stuck with me for the next 48 hours." "Oh what a shame" I say sarcastically and he just smiles. "Right back at you love." he says and I pull his head down close to mine so our lips meet once again. I lean more into the kiss then from that position I am under Derek pinned down on the couch then me turning over so I am on top. "What brought you onto this?" he says as a break from the newly born make out session. "I don't know I'm tired and I don't feel like walking right now." "Me either." He says as he resumes the kiss. The next 48 hours filled with sleep and Derek will make my dreams come true but right now I'm where I want to be. No one especially Ivy will get in my way.

* * *

**A.N. I'm back! I went camping so no wifi and no updates. So in Derek and Karen's relief lunch went well and remember rate,review,favorite and follow :) **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19:

**A.N. This chapter is more like a filler one to me but again this chapter is going to have a lot of OOC moments but just read it anyway. :)**

* * *

"The next 48 hours filled with sleep and Derek will make my dreams come true" yeah that didn't happened.  
The next morning we woke up with phones ringing and he had to be at an investors meeting and the diner needed me for all of that Sunday. We both parted our ways and kept texting each other and when we both got home we just crashed when we hit the bed. I already know today will be better. Three months ago today as Derek pointed out yesterday we began our relationship with our first date and I got reservations for dinner tonight and I hope he still remembers. I wake up and turn around and see him still sleeping and decide to pull another surprise on him. Who would have thought I would be celebrating a 3 month anniversary of dating Derek. If someone told me that I would have been with Derek and so in love I would have given them a smack probably.

I creep out of bed with one foot on the floor the sprint to the door is short lived when I hear him groan. "Where are you going?" "Nowhere" I lie and an arm encircles my waist and sending my crashing back into the bed and my back clashing with his chest and he presses a kiss on my neck. "Darling you can't lie so can you tell me what we're doing on this special day." "Dinner at 6:30 and since when did you count the dates of when we first got together?" I turn around so I'm facing him and let him answer the question "Don't know I'm good at math and I want you to stay as long as you can put up with me." I smile "Well you handled me intimately for 3 months so I give you that Derek." "And you handled me Ms. Cartwright." and he leans for a kiss

"Happy anniversary darling" He says and I get that giddy feeling in my stomach "Happy anniversary Mr. Wills" and we just stare at each other and smile. I wonder if the next few times we say that it will be set in stone. No it's too early to think of marriage I'm really happy with what we have now. "Derek" "Yes love" "When was the last time you celebrated an anniversary with a girl?" He thinks for a minute then replies "Back home in London before I left here we made it to 6 months of dating I even met her parents then a week later she packed her bags and left. Turned out she was having an affair with her co-worker and I actually cried about it and I felt I could never have a real relationship so the womanizing began." "You cried over a girl?" "Yes I'm not as deprived of emotions as everyone thinks I am." "I know that I always love guys who can cry there the real men." He pushes his head against mine and just smiles. "Then it's good to know you'll be there when the time comes." We just stay there and stare at each other and let time pass by.

Eventually we get up and continue on with our day. I teach him how to make scrambled eggs which ends well and I get him open to the world of cooking. The rest of the day is just sweats and T.V. and nothing left to do. To be honest Derek is really domestic and just loves to just curl up onto the couch with me and feel relaxed. Hours later we drag ourselves off the couch and get ready for the dinner I planned. I get dressed then my mirror goes faded and guess who shows up…Marilyn.

"Happy anniversary I congratulate you on sticking it out for 3 months." She says "Ha thanks where have you been?" "Checking out Gershwin you'll love it backstage." And she fades away I scan my white dress and get everything ready. "Like I said too beautiful for clothes." I hear from behind and I see Derek leaning against the doorway. "Ditto." I reply as he takes my hand and leads me out to the door. "Where are we going anyway?" "City Hall" he just looks up and smiles "My favorite." "Honestly?" "Honestly darling" he gives me one more kiss as the cab pulls up. The ride is short and sweet and before long we were here.

"Hi reservation for 2 under Karen Cartwright" I say to the man at the desk. "Got them making the reservations this time huh Derek?" he says and I shoot Derek a look while he smiles. "Told you it was my favourite" he says and the gentleman leads us to our table. "Well I bring you the menu and a bottle of Derek's favourite and I guess you will have the usual Derek." "Yes James" Derek replies and he walks off.

"I guess you do come here often" I say "Yes and I am beyond happy that you did this for me." He says and I hold his hand that is resting on the table. "Derek this is the least I could do for you making my dreams come true professionally and personally, you're my dark knight rescuing me from evil men, you listen to me when I have to talk, hold me when I cry, changed me for the better, and I hope what we have now stays this way for a long time." I look down and feel a blush on creep on my cheeks since I have never been open this much with a boyfriend and it feels good that his magic on me makes me feel better in myself as a person. I feel something glide down my face and it's a tear of joy and his hand guide my face back to his and his eyes are shiny probably holding back tears as he speaks

"Love you have changed me so much, before I was a complete selfish womanizer looking for someone to share meaningless intimacy while working no stop, then when I got to know you something happened that never happened in a while…I fell for you and it killed me because I never deserved you. You peeled me back like a bloody onion and opened me into what you call a romantic and I couldn't be happier. I love you Karen Cartwright." He leans across the table and I do the same as we kiss with no one watching thank goodness for booking the back corner and I feel the tears we both have touch and when we break we just stay leaning close to each other "I love you to Derek Wills" I say as we enjoy the rest of our night.

By the time we are done our dinner and just stay to enjoy the talking we decide to walk home instead and enjoy the good weather New York is bringing us. When we are one block away it starts to pour rain so we end up running and trying not to get wet. We are a few feet away from the door when Derek stops in his tracks leaving me in curiosity.

"You are going to get sick you know?" I say and walk back to him and brush some his wet hair out of his face. "There is so much more I want to say about you but if I say it all now we won't get you to Broadway." He smirks and I just stand there and smile then I cling myself to him and how romantic…kiss in the rain. We still stand there but clashes of thunder make us flinch so we decide to head inside. When we get in the elevator I take off my heels and fix my wet hair but am interrupted by Derek "Love wet or not you are still as beautiful you were when I fell for you and haven't changed." I look up and smile at him and my head leans on his neck as the elevator dings indicating our floor. We walk back together and he fumbles a bit with the key then eventually gets it. When we walk inside my feet lose some balance and my arm goes around his shoulders and in a heap I feel his hand go under me and I see him carrying me bridal style like that time in Boston.

"You didn't have to Der-"my sincere saying is cut off when Derek kisses me again and the intensity grows stronger. He makes his way up the stairs still locked in the kiss and kicks the door closed behind him as he lays me down on the bed. The kiss resumes as we lean back and he hits the one sensitive spot on my neck and again one thing leads to another. "Goodnight" he says to me as I look up at him "Sleep tight Derek" I reply slowly drifting off cuddled again the same man I have for the past 3 months.

* * *

**A.N. Mentioning anniversary was from something I found on tumblr with a future K/D reference. Remember rate,review,favorite and follow :) Hope you guys enjoyed were almost done.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21:

**A.N. Oh my gosh after this there are 2 chapters left! **

* * *

I wake up in the same position I fell asleep in…my head on Derek's chest and couldn't be happier. I get in a sitting position so I can stretch my arms and let out a yawn. I grab my phone that reads 7:15 and see 4 texts

Jessica: **_Hung over we all went clubbing every nite. How were ur holidays? :P _**Bobby: **_Hey gurl. U2 still alive? Ask him do we have to show up we all are hung over. :(_******Sue: **_Help me! How was your alone time with D? Tell me everything when we get to rehearsals 3 _**Dennis**_: Full of alcohol and can't feel my legs. No more clubbing with Bobby _****_Spill the beans _****_:)_******

Derek is clearly in a deep sleep and we have lots of time to get ready. So in success I creep out of bed and head downstairs. The puddle from all the rain is bone dry so that is good no need to have one of us slip and find an understudy. I remember today was going to be the day Ivy came back and I am certain she will be there. I sit on the couch and think my dilemma with her over: She will probably be back today and either rip me apart or apologize. _I have 2 plans plan 1: if she apologizes accept it and talk to her about being co-workers and maybe work up to a better lever and plan 2: if she smart mouths me then just ignore it and kill her with kindness. There that sounds good. _I make my way to the counter to make some toast and coffee when I notice a bunch of white and red roses mixed and read the card.

_I felt bad because you got dinner and I didn't get you anything last night. So once you fell asleep I crept out and got you these. They reminded me of when it all started so I had to get these for you on this special day. Again you mean so much to me I will need more than one card to write it on. Love D_

Again Derek plays the romantic card which I love because I only get to see it and no guy not even sweet innocent Dev never was like this with me and never expecting it. I feel tears stream down my eyes and my heart just melts. He does make me crazier. I head more into the kitchen and find a vase to put the roses in and get some toast in the toaster and coffee brewing when I hear footsteps come down the stairs. I set the coffee and toast down on the table and walk up to Derek and make him stop in his tracks.

"Thank you for the flowers. Your card made my heart melt." I say as I get closer and put one hand on his chest. "I'm not a poet but I like to get to the facts." Derek says which makes me laugh and kisses me. When we break apart he does a body scan of my wardrobe and I oddly don't know what I am wearing either I grabbed the first thing I seen so I wouldn't be around the house bare. He gives a laugh and says "I never thought you would wear "that" shirt even if it was the only clothing in the room" he laughs as I look down and I realize what he is talking about. I am wearing _the shirt_ I wore during the casting couch and I just look up at Derek who is laughing as he knew this would happen and I give him a playful smack on his chest. "That is not nice." I say firmly but am kidding and he stops laughing and puts his arms around me. "Can you ever forgive me?" he says sarcastically "Yes now come eat." I say and before long we venture off.

We head to the studio where it's all quiet since we are usually the first ones here but within five minutes people start piling in and before long Derek is off with Eileen in her office.

"So how did it go Karen? Did you guys have sex all weekend or plot to run off to London?" Dennis asks as we warm up. "Well Sunday morning we both had to go to work so nothing exciting that day." "Bummer if I were you I would have thrown those phones out the window." Jessica says "What about Monday?" Sue asks "Monday was our 3 month anniversary of dating." " .GOD! Did Derek celebrate that with you?" Bobby says in shock and the others also have bewildered looks on their faces "Yes and we went out for dinner and it was so romantic and when I woke up this morning this is what was on the counter." I pull out my phone and show them the roses in their vase. "AWWWW" they all say in unison "How cute but be careful I." Jessica says and it leads me in confusion "Why do you think there is something wrong?" "No no no Karen we are growing jealous but at 3 months was when he and Ivy." Bobby says as his hand slides across his neck. "I thank you for your concern but I think we are at the best." They all get puppy faces and smile as I get up and head to the water dispenser but am stopped when my name is called.

"Karen can I talk to you for a second?" I hear from beside me and when I look over I see Ivy in her rehearsal wear. _Be friendly be friendly _I tell myself and walk up to her "Sure what's up?" "Look I know ever since Boston we are not going to be back as we were but I want to apologize and thank you I needed to still recuperate. Tom and Sam gave me some advice and I do not want end up that depressed strapped in a hospital bed even worse from where I was." We smile at each other and I feel a weight lifted off my shoulder. "Well I accept your apology." Ivy and I just stand there in a comfortable silence and walk back into the room together. She is probably not going to change but we will see.

"Now that you two are here can we start rehearsal?" Derek says as we stop in our tracks and see him come and block us. "Sorry" I say in as she puts a hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear "Once he's gone your done." it's weird she never brought up Derek once until that moment. I get shivers up my spine but reply "I suggest you never pop a pill again if people want to see you as a good person." And walk away like nothing happened "Alright people 9 weeks goes by fast so let's get started!" Derek says and he is right.

9 weeks later I am on the same "X" as I was that night and feel the rush creep up my skin.

* * *

**A.N. Again I had so much troubles writing as Ivy so I put it there. Her and Karen are still at the frenemey stage they always are and I have gotten things for Ivy about that so I just put that in. Again my story is not about Ivy it's about _K_raft _D_inner lol! Remember rate,review,favorite and follow :) Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

**A.N. I do not own Smash but I have something to say**

**Dear Writers of Smash,**

**Please do not deny the chemistry of Karen and Derek and we have all seen the pictures of Karen and Jimmy and have been angry. Please if you do not want 2 angry girls ;) (E/O/W partner in crime) to come and yell at you if Karen and Jimmy even begin. Please #teamcartwills! **

**From, probably every person who watches Smash**

**P.S Love there new wardrobe and we all want new promos :) **

**There ****that's all I have to say I thought I just had to get it out there! Anyway second last chapter!**

* * *

Over the past 9 weeks we have had so much happen with the show. We added 2 people for the chorus Jimmy who shares the understudy role for DiMaggio with Dennis who we see him and Ivy getting to know each other very well. Then there is spunky Ana who is super amazing and like the others have bounced around shows recently wrapping up another show so she has the experience. Then it gets crazier when Tony Award winner Veronica Moore shows up with some help for behind the scenes. We have 2 more days until our big premier and I couldn't be more excited. We say our goodbyes and I am stopped at the front door of the theatre.

"Karen I was wondering do you want to grab some coffee and talk?" Veronica asks "Yeah sure I would be honored." I say as she smiles and we begin our walk. Did Veronica Moore just ask me for coffee? Yes she did and I couldn't be happier. After we have our coffee's we walk around Times Square and she begins the conversation.

"2 more days you excited?" she asks "Extremely and nervous." "Like I said its normal to be nervous and just face it like you have. I have to say for a beginner you are doing very well. This is your first show ever isn't it?" "Yes but I wasn't always Marilyn and had to wait over 3 months and learn it in 12 hours." I say and she laughs "Yes that's similar to me" she says as we sit down at the table. "How was it when you made your Broadway debut?" she sips her coffee and answers "Just like you I was new, young and I went and audition which I think turned out well. Got a callback and got ensemble." "I can relate" "Yes but each rehearsal I worked hard practiced every song and then our lead had a panic attack and dropped it and ever since 2 weeks after the workshop I had the part and a year later a Tony. So I think from what I have seen you will have a clean slate ahead." "Thank you that really means a lot to me." we smile and just then I hear my phone ring. "Sorry just one second." I say "Don't worry I always get an interruption so I'll see what it's like."

I check my phone and 1 new message from Derek: **_How's the coffee date with a star on Broadway with a future Broadway star? _**I laugh at the text and begin to type a reply: **_It's going great. See you back at home. P.S. Dairy Free_**

"Derek?" Veronica asks as I put my phone down. I sit there thinking of a reply but she finishes "Don't worry I know about you 2 Julia told me." "Oh" is all I can say "Yeah I was a little bit shocked to when I found out he was in a relationship. How long has it been?" she asks "5 months and I couldn't ask for anything better even if it's not all rainbows and sunshine. Did you and him ever…-"she laughs then says "No I didn't fall for his charm. We were friends we met at one gala and became friends but oddly we never got to work together and I can tell he really likes you." I blush a bit "Really you think so?" "Yes even though you guys remain professional at work which I think is great because if my boyfriend was there I would be all over him. But when you sing he gets the sweetest look in his eyes and when we went to lunch that one time just the two of us when I brought you up he just smiled and his cheeks went red." My blush goes from pink to cherry red "Really?" "Yes really and like I said he really, really likes you Karen. You guys are the thing Sue calls you star crossed lovers." "I know. He has no more playboy reputation that is what made me lenient about when he first asked me out and the fact I just found out my boyfriend was cheating on me during the time." "Second chances are always good Karen. But from what I heard about your ex Eck." "I know if they weren't Derek and I would be co-workers and only co-workers."

We begin to talk more about Broadway, relationships and our early life and before long we part ways on good terms. The past 9 weeks professionally were hard and crazy but personally it was great. Derek and I still remain professional at work but once the doors close we are all for each other. I have had a few eye rolls due to closet space and shoes but at the end of the day it doesn't matter. Bobby's 3 month warning did worry me because we did have our first couple fight but one thing we have in common is that we can't stand being mad at one another and it only made us stronger. I now can call where Derek and I live home for us. I get inside and the aroma of peppermint and honey overcomes me Derek has been keeping me on a non-dairy diet for the past 2 weeks since Broadway is 2 days.

"Don't worry there was no dairy in the coffee." I say as he hands me a cup of peppermint tea. "I trust you darling." He says as he gives me a kiss "48 hours" he whispers in my ear. "I know but my last rehearsal is tomorrow then it will be here." I end early as I make my way to the couch and he follows. "I still can't believe it is happening. Over the past months it has been crazy with flips, turns with the show and look what it has brought out success, dreams and one other thing. Love Tom and Sam, Julia and Michael but I'm not sure where that stands, maybe Ivy and Jimmy but my favourite you and I." Derek scoops me in his arms and I am lying against his chest and his arms encircle my waist. "I am so proud of you love and did you know I have always wanted to say that to a girl?" "I feel so happy I'm the first one you say that to." "You should love because you mean that much to me." He kisses my forehead and we listen again to Tatiana talking about Bombshell's premier, our relationship rumours and get the butterflies in my stomach.

Life has not killed the dream I dreamed but made it come true in more ways than one.

* * *

**A.N. CHALLENGE! Just to see if this story gets a minimum of 5 reviews I will update the final chapter! I can't believe it's already over and all the great reviews I have gotten! Thanks a bunch my fellow fanfics and** #TeamCartwills!

**Remember rate,review,favorite and follow :) Hope you guys enjoyed.**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

**A.N. This is the last chapter here *sigh.**

* * *

We had our last rehearsal today and when it was over we all did shed a tear. After we were ready Tom got the cast to sit on the stage apparently a Broadway custom and began to talk.

"I speak on behalf of Julia, Derek, Eileen, Linda, Josh and many others to say how proud we are and how far you guys have come with this show we couldn't have been happier." Derek steps in as Tom begins to shed a tear while Ivy tells Ana who tells me it's normal for him to do this at last rehearsals while her head is on Jimmy's shoulder and her blonde curls curled to the max. We haven't really talked much since she said that thing besides "hi."

"Alright short and sweet is how I do things. Be here tomorrow for 6 positions by 7:45 curtain goes up at 8 if you are not here I bloody don't care. No partying tonight you guys over there." and he points over to Jessica, Bobby, Sue, Dennis and Ana. "Will do" "Yes" "Okey dokey" "Yes Derek" "Ok" we all let out a laugh and he concludes "Now you are free to go." He says and we all mingle. We all give hugs and Ana gives me some advice "You're going to do great just get use to the cameras they're a pain in the ass in this industry." "I will" we hug and I get an early "break a leg" from Jimmy and then it's just me and Derek.

"Well it's finally over all the yelling, drama and notes done." I say as we sit on the ledge of the theatre like at the gala "In this industry there will always be drama and darling you're living with me so I can give you all the notes I want." He says seductively and goes over me so my back is on the stage and kisses me softly. The passion later comes and I wrap my arms around his neck and he leans up so he is standing in front of the stage instead of lying on top and he wraps his arms around me and gently lifts me off the stage and I let go of the kiss and press my head against his. "Let's go home." I say and we head out. It feels really good inside saying that and I couldn't have had another feeling. We are stopped on the streets by many journalists considering the big premier is tomorrow.

After that agony we head home and eventually Derek can't find his key. "Darling do you have yours?" he asks and just to make fun of him I say "Well well well Mr. Director, looks like the tables have turned." I say in a Marilyn voice and let myself inside and Derek follows. When he finally looks at me I give him a half smile and my back is slammed against the door and we are in an intense make out. Again my sensitive spot on my neck is hit and I moan which sends the flutters up. Just like the time in the theatre my legs wrap around his waist and he walks up the stairs and drops me on the bed and you can guess what happens next. The moment could not have been better and with the intimacy here again we just lie there and cuddle. _Yes he cuddles._

"24" "Stop taunting me!" I wine as a joke and he just pulls me closer. "Well well well Marilyn it looks like your tables have turned." He smirks and I laugh "Yes and with all that has happened I couldn't be happier." "Even when I called you over and you promptly left me in awe when you came out in that shirt and left in it?" "Even that." I say as we fall asleep.

The day is finally here and I couldn't be more anxious my dreams are finally coming true and I got messages from my friends in Iowa and parents saying they were going to be there tonight. Derek and I got ourselves ready all day and got things ready for after which is exciting. Then that magical time of 5:30 comes and we get our cab and head out. The theatre is ready and I just take in the moment and stare in awe before I will myself to get ready. When I look into the mirror I feel the best felling ever. When no one thought I could do it I did and I learned form the best, dealt with the worst and couldn't ask for anything to change.

"Break a leg." I hear and in the reflection in the mirror is ghostly Marilyn smiling "Thank you I assume you will be sticking around here." "Of course and I better not have to persuade another Marilyn for a while." "No I'll be here for a while." "Good I like you Karen. I'll see you soon" and she fades away. I get up and head out to the theatre with everyone saying "break a leg" "you'll be great" "love you girl" but Derek. Linda tells the audience 5 minutes and I walk to my spot when I hear a familiar voice and feel hands on my hips and a thumb stroking them. "You never doubted you were a star no matter what happened and neither do I. I love you." and he kisses my shoulder. I turn around so I'm facing him and I give him a quick peck. "I love you to." I say and head to my spot. Halfway I feel like I should give him something more so I turn around, run back to him and practically jump in his arms and give him another kiss. "2 minutes!" Linda shouts probably at me. "I understand love more because of you." I say bringing back the moments of what brought us together "Break a leg love." he says smiling at me and I walk onto stage and become an official leading lady of Broadway.

I poured all the emotions I had and looked back on my journey here especially in "Don't Forget Me". My mind flashed with images of my audition, couch casting session, callback, first day, workshop, previews, Derek and I, my friends, family and so much more. Once the song was over I felt tears stream down my eyes and could hear the rumble of the audience they were standing, cheering, clapping and what not and as the curtains came to a close I burst into tears. I did it.

"I am so proud of you!" Jessica says as she gives me a hug and all the cast joins in. After my bow I had to wait roughly 10 minutes before I could give the famous speech.

"Thank you all for coming because right now this moment means so much to me. I couldn't have had this moment if it weren't for my lovely cast (they clap), backstage crew (they come out and audience claps), our producer Eileen Rand (she comes out and audience claps), music and lyrics/writer Tom Levitt and Julia Houston (they come out and audience claps)" and I go on and on about more and more people and finally the thank you I have been waiting for "And finally I would not be up here if it weren't for this man who believed in me from the start, pushed me, helped me and best of all loves me (audience goes in shock for a minute but then come to conclusion) director and choreographer Derek Wills!" The audience roars as he comes out and with one hand behind his back and people behind me going awe. He gestures for the microphone and I gladly give it to him. "Thank you for that brilliant and true introduction Ms. Cartwright and I believe these are for you." and he pulls out a bouquet of roses from behind him and the audience goes awe. I take them and say thank you to him but no one hears since he has the microphone. "Now you guys don't mind I haven't kissed this woman in 2 hours so I hope you don't mind if I just-" and he kisses me as loving as he can. The audience goes crazy in happiness and my heart flutters and I hand the roses off to someone so both my arms go around his neck.

I break it but we are still close and I sing to him so only he can hear "You make me crazier, crazier." And we kiss again.

The dreams filled me in this moment and I never want them to leave.

My whirlwind Broadway romance with Derek wasn't ending at the curtain call.

It was only beginning.

THE END

* * *

**A. that's it Dreams is complete. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, Favorited and helped me with ideas I can't thank you enough. **

**Especially my E/O/W partner in crime how many times we have bonded through our stories was such fun specifically while I was writing this. Anyways my brain has been flowing like crazy and I have another CHALLENGE!  
**

**Here it is: If Dreams gets a minimum of 10 reviews I will update a sequel that is in progress this very minute. Only if the story gets 10 reviews. Spoiler it will take place one year later if that helps.**

**Anyways hope you guys enjoyed rate,review favorite and follow :)**

**#teamcartwills**


End file.
